Happiness Long Overdue
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Post-Pacifist Route. Frisk manages to break the barrier and the monsters go to the surface and set to start their new lives. But little do they all know that they're not the only ones who are going to finally get a happy ending too. Done as a request for dream1990. :)
1. To The Surface

**deam1990 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Ida.**

 **A/N: Frisk is a boy in this story and the names and descriptions of the six prior children who fell are ones I came up with. :)**

* * *

 **Happiness Long Overdue**

 **Chapter 1: To The Surface**

It was finally over.

The long battle with Flowey was over and Frisk saw Asriel fade away with tears in his eyes. Now, the young boy who had traveled through the Underground and befriended everyone stood before the barrier, slight cuts and bruises on his hands and face, but still filled with determination to keep the promise he had made to Toriel, the goat lady he considered to be his mom, and to Sans, his dunkle. He had promised that he would break the barrier and free them all. He hadn't been sure how, but he would figure out a way.

Frisk stood tall and reached his right hand forward, his hand coming in contact with the barrier almost as if the barrier was a large sheet of glass that shimmered hypnotically when someone stared at it.

When his palm was flat against the barrier, it began to shake, surprising the ten-year-old boy, but he didn't move away. He instead closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, he saw six hearts gently circling around him. The purple one came closer to him and he could have sworn he heard light laughter.

" _You did it, Frisk,"_ a young boy's voice said, making him wonder if he was just hearing things.

" _This is what I wished for when I celebrated my birthday down here,"_ came a girl's voice as the yellow heart came closer. _"Thank you for making that wish come true."_

" _Mom's happy,"_ came another boy's voice as the orange heart moved closer to Frisk. _"She always wanted us to be happy and we wanted her to be happy."_

" _Asgore's not to blame,"_ came another girl's voice, the green heart moving in close. _"He was grieving Chara's and Asriel's deaths. He would never just hurt someone. He proved that to me."_

" _He didn't want to hurt us,"_ a third girl's voice said as the blue heart floated gently closer, almost touching Frisk's arm. _"When we found he needed seven souls to free his people, we offered to help, but he was hurting as he did the task he swore he would do after Chara's and Asriel's deaths."_

" _He's not a murderer. Just a broken king,"_ said a third boy's voice as the indigo heart came up close to Frisk too. _"He has honor and he regretted his hasty decision, but by the time he did, it was too late to take it back."_

" _But he didn't know how to make it right,"_ came the first boy's voice as the hearts started to fade. _"But thanks to you, Frisk, Asgore now knows how to make it right, just like how you showed Asriel now."_

" _Break the barrier, Frisk,"_ came the first girl's voice. _"Everyone's been hurting for far too long. It's time for all to heal."_

" _Thanks to your bravery and determination, the healing can start, and finally, they can be free,"_ the second girl's voice said.

" _Thank you, Frisk,"_ all the voices said together as they started to fade more. _"Thank you."_

Frisk had tears in his eyes and he took a deep breath. "For everyone," he said softly.

The barrier shook harder and broke with the force of an explosion as a strong wind whipped around Frisk before dying down and the boy fell to his knees, passing out from not only sheer exhaustion, but relief too.

* * *

Sometime later, Frisk opened his eyes, looking up to see Gaster was standing over him, smiling gently at him. "Hello, young hero," the skeleton said, gently brushing the boy's hair away from his face. "How do you feel?"

"Kinda sore," the boy admitted.

"I'll call Papyrus and Sans," the black-cloaked skeleton said before also deciding to call Toriel and Grillby, who could use healing magic like his brothers.

The four soon arrived and stood around Frisk, who opened his eyes to see Toriel crying before she hugged him. "Oh, my child," she said, tears running down her face. "Asgore won't get away with this."

The boy shook his head. "It wasn't Asgore, Mom," he said, making her look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"It was Flowey," Frisk said. "Not Asgore."

Sans' left eye lit up blue and he placed a hand on Frisk's shoulder, looking the boy dead in the eye before his gaze softened and he nodded. "He's telling the truth, Tori," he said. "Asgore didn't fight him."

"But...why?" Toriel asked. "He swore he would after Chara and Asriel died."

"But it has been many years since their deaths, Your Majesty," Grillby said. "Perhaps Asgore regretted his actions and sought to make it right, even if it was too late to take back his decree."

"King Asgore really is a good king," Papyrus said. "I don't believe he'd really hurt anyone."

Frisk smiled. "He wouldn't," he said, agreeing with Papyrus. "He asked me if I would fight him and I said no, something he seemed relieved to hear."

"Perhaps time has shown the king that war is not the answer, despite the war that resulted in us being trapped here," Gaster said gently.

Undyne came running in. "You guys aren't going to believe this!" She said, excitement in her voice. "The barrier's gone! It's like it was never there!"

Everyone perked up at that and Frisk smiled again. His idea had worked. He went to sit up, but groaned a little as pain shot up his sides. "Hold on, kiddo," Sans said as he, Papyrus, Toriel, and Grillby held out their hands, green magic swirling around their outstretched hands and landing gently on the boy, healing him. Gaster then scooped him up as they all headed out and up to the surface where the sun was beginning to set.

"Looks like we'll have to go back and wait a bit before we head out to the town below, if there's a town nearby," Toriel said softly.

Frisk shook his head. "No, there's someplace you guys can stay," he said as he pointed down the mountain and to some nearby hills. "My aunt's house is just behind those hills."

The gathered monsters began walking in that direction, soon coming to a mansion that took them by surprise. Frisk grinned and nodded. "That's my aunt's house," he said before the door opened and a woman came out and began checking to make sure the water hoses that she had left on to water the gardens were off now. She looked to be only in her mid-twenties with long brown hair that stood out against her green t-shirt and black jeans.

Happy to see his aunt, Frisk lightly squirmed and Gaster gently set him down, smiling at the boy and ruffling his hair playfully. Giggling and setting his hair right again, the ten-year-old boy ran to the woman. "Aunty Ida!" He called out.

The woman turned sharply in surprise, her brown eyes wide behind a pair of glasses that made her eyes stand out. Her hands flew to her mouth as she saw the boy running towards her and from the distance, the monsters could see tears in her eyes. "Frisk!" She exclaimed, running towards the boy as well, kneeling down right as Frisk glomped her. She held the boy in a tight hug, tears running down her face as she felt her own shoulder get wet as Frisk cried into her shoulder. "Oh, _mijo,_ you're safe," she said softly. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, Aunty Ida. I shouldn't have run away," the young boy said, sniffling.

"Shh, it's okay, _mijo._ I know and I understand why you ran away," Ida said soothingly. "I spoke with the principal and that incident won't happen again."

Grateful and relieved his aunt forgave him, Frisk turned to the monsters, who had come closer, but still stood a respectful distance away, not wanting to interrupt the reunion. Ida looked up to see them too and she glanced at Mt. Ebbot before looking at the monsters. "It wasn't just a story after all," she said softly.

The young boy shook his head. "No," he said. "They were trapped down there, but now they're free."

The monsters all waited for a rejection, but the young woman smiled warmly at them. "Come in," she said softly, opening her door and gesturing them to come inside.

They were soon in the living room, sitting down and enjoying the drinks that their hostess kindly brought out. "I had heard stories about Mt. Ebbot from my father," Ida said. "When Frisk came to live with me after his parents died, I would tell him the stories of Mt. Ebbot to help him sleep at night.

"One day, he asked me if the stories were real. I didn't think they were, but Frisk felt that there was some truth to the stories and he told me that someday, he'd climb the mountain to see for himself if there were monsters living in that mountain and if there were, he wanted to see what they were like, if they were really monsters."

She paused. "Then a few months ago, Frisk didn't return from school and the police told me that witnesses saw him running away. I knew what had happened as it wasn't an uncommon occurance for Frisk to be bullied, something that upset me a lot. The police claimed they searched everyone, even Mt. Ebbot, but had found nothing."

She paused again and Toriel spoke up. "Frisk must have fallen down into the mountain before the police arrived and searched for him," she said softly.

"That crossed my mind too," Ida said. "And made me wonder if perhaps Frisk was right about the stories being more than stories. But the police had decided that Mt. Ebbot was a crime scene in case Frisk had fallen and possibly died, so I couldn't go in and search for my nephew."

"How long did they search?" Asgore asked, his guilt still eating at him, even after all the time that had passed.

"For almost three months," she answered. "And they found nothing, simply concluding that Frisk was dead, but something told me he was still alive and I felt strongly that he was in the mountain and was perhaps trying to find his way home."

"I was," Frisk admitted. "But...I had to help them too."

Ida smiled at her nephew. "Do you trust them like you trust me, _mijo?"_ She asked.

He nodded. "Can they stay, Aunty? Please?" He pleaded.

She smiled. "They can stay," she said with a nod.

Sans decided to find something out. "Forgive me for being curious, Ida, but you didn't flinch when you saw us and you don't seem unnerved to have monsters in your home," he said.

Ida smiled again. "Well, for one, I like skeletons," she said, her smile growing at the surprise on the skeleton brothers' faces. "And two, if my nephew is not afraid of you, then why should I be?"

Seeing they were all stunned, she chuckled. "Not only that, Frisk knows who to trust and doesn't just trust anyone."

"She's right," Toriel said, recalling when Frisk had first fallen and she had found him. "Frisk was wary around me until I proved he could trust me."

"Same with the rest of us," Grillby said, recalling how Frisk had been unsure about him, but now trusted all of them.

The ten-year-old boy now looked at his aunt. "Aunt Ida, is it okay for me to still call Toriel my mom and Asgore my dad?" He asked, looking worried and fearful that she'd say no while Asgore looked surprised that the boy wanted him to be his father.

She smiled at the young boy reassuringly. "If you want to, then you can. That's your choice, honey," she said soothingly.

Frisk still looked worried. "What if...the courts don't allow it?" He asked. "What if...they say I can't have them as my parents?"

The monsters looked worried at that too. Human courts would no doubt not be so willing to grant an adoption to the goat monsters, even if they were the king and queen. Ida gently picked up her nephew and held him in a comforting hug. "Don't you worry about that, _mijo,"_ she said, her voice reassuring. "I have a judge friend and a few friends in the police department, thanks to Dad."

She then playfully poked his stomach, making him give a small squeak and giggle. "Now, no more fretting. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let's start planning for Christmas."

Frisk looked at her. "It's almost Christmas?" He asked.

"Three weeks away, kiddo," she said. "What decorations should we put up?"

The boy instantly suggested they put up all the decorations and the monsters were curious about Christmas, which led to them helping and Ida explaining the tradition to them.

But little did they all know that deep in the Underground, eight hearts were starting to faintly glow.

* * *

 **Well, what do you guys think so far? :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Opposition

**Chapter 2: Opposition**

Ida drove up to her home from running errands in town when she saw some people outside her home and they held signs that told her immediately that they were protestors. Getting out of her car, she pressed a number on her phone before confronting the crowd. "You are all trespassing!" She said. "Get off my property!"

"You're harboring monsters!" Someone shouted. "They don't belong here!"

She glared at them. "Last warning! Get off my property!" She demanded.

"Monster lover!" "Freak!"

Inside the mansion, Gaster was watching the chaos and he felt fear grip him, thankful the others were down in the basement with Frisk and weren't seeing this. He also couldn't help admiring Ida's bravery as she faced the crowd, but then, she did something that made his eyes widen in shock.

Ida, seeing that she was getting nowhere and had no choice, moved her right hand behind her back and snapped her fingers before rolling her wrist around and her hand closed in a fist. When she did that, the crowd cried out as they got shocked, not enough to hurt them, but enough to make them jump back and they looked up at Ida, whose eyes flashed with a bluish-white color and she took a step forward, making the crowd move back uncertainly before she glared at them and moved her hand so that her palm was parallel to the ground. Thorny roots burst from the ground, which made the crowd start to run away and towards the police that had just arrived.

"What is going on here?" One policeman asked.

"That girl! She's a witch!" One protestor said.

Another policeman looked up. "You mean Miss Ida?" He asked and then scoffed. "She's not a witch."

"She made throny roots burst from the ground! Don't you see them?!" Another protestor exclaimed before they looked back at Ida.

To their shock, the roots were gone and there was no sign that the ground had been disturbed and Ida stood there, her brown eyes normal again as she stood on the porch, watching everything.

The police shook their heads and ordered the protestors off the property, giving a stern warning before one policeman came up to Ida and he grinned, taking off his hat in a polite gesture. "Messing with their minds again, Miss Ida?" He asked with a wink.

"Why, Sergeant, you know me better than that," she said, winking back at him before becoming sober. "I don't like that they were here. They need to leave my nephew and myself alone, along with our family."

She then paused. "How did they know the monsters were here?" She asked.

The Sergeant looked sheepish. "Some reporters did a stakeout at Mt. Ebbot, trying to catch us either not doing our job or to catch something we missed," he said. "They saw Frisk and the monsters come down the mountain and everyone in town knows where you live."

"That is true, since I've lived here most of my life," Ida said. "Well, they need to stay off my property. I don't like using my powers to harm or scare someone, but if they come up here again, I may not have a choice. Again."

"I'll see to it that they don't bother you and your family, Miss Ida," the Sergeant promised, replacing his hat and touching the brim of it with two fingers. "Take care, ma'am."

"Thank you, Sergeant. You as well," she said with a nod before she turned and headed inside, locking the door and sighing, rolling her right hand around to loosen the muscles there and to alleviate some of the pain she felt. She hadn't used her magic in a long time and if magic wasn't used for a while, to use it suddenly could cause the person using the magic pain. The most one could go without using magic and not dealing with pain afterwards was a week, but she hadn't used any magic in a good few months since Frisk had disappeared. "Looks like I'll have to brush up on my magic," she said to herself.

Movement to her right made her turn sharply, but then she sighed in relief, seeing it was Gaster. She then looked at him. "How much did you see?" She asked.

"Everything," he said before coming forward and taking her right hand in his own, examining her hand. "Ida, may I ask how it is you have magic?"

She bit her lip, unsure, but then took a deep breath. He was living under her roof and deserved to know about her magic as did the others. "Where are the others?" She asked.

"In the basement," he said.

She nodded. "It's only fair you all know," she said as they went down to the basement.

Frisk had been showing his family pictures of him and Ida from when the boy was little. He came across one that made him grin. "I decorated the gingerbread house that year," he said. "I think I had more frosting on me than the gingerbread house."

They all chuckled in amusement before seeing Gaster and Ida come down and both looked serious. Frisk noticed his aunt's hand looked a bit red. "Aunty, what happened?" He asked, worried.

She sighed. "I'm afraid I had to use my magic suddenly," she said.

The monsters all perked up at that. "Magic?" Papyrus asked. "Humans can use magic like us?"

"Not many," Ida replied before sitting down. Frisk went over to her, hugging her.

"Aunty, they won't judge you," he said. "They use magic for the same reasons you do."

"What reason is that?" Sans asked.

"Protection," Ida replied, moving her hands and her hands glowed a mixture of gold, blue, and white. The monsters watched with wide eyes at that. "From what I've been told, a long time ago, before the Monster-Human War that banished you to the Underground, one of my ancestors was friends with a monster and that monster taught my ancestor about the magic they used, granting my ancestor the ability to use magic too and to pass on the gift to one of their descendants.

"Over time, many of my ancestors have been able to use magic and my grandmother taught me before she died. She said it's a protective magic, mixed with defensive magic and restoration magic. With this magic, I can use almost anything as a weapon or do something that frightens an enemy and when they turn around to tell someone, I can use the restoration magic to make it like the incident never happened."

Frisk looked at his aunt's hand, which was now healed. "But, you never use your magic unless...," he trailed off.

"Unless there's danger," she finished. "There were protestors on the property and I had to get rid of them and they weren't going to leave on their own."

"It was quite something," Gaster said. "She first shocked them all to surprise them and then made thorny roots burst out of the ground."

Sans narrowed his eyes a little before looking at her. "Ida, will you allow me to check to see what your stats and main traits are?" He asked.

She smiled, knowing what he meant. "Go ahead," she said.

Sans activated his blue magic and it surrounded Ida. She shut her eyes, breathing calmly and staying still. It did feel a bit odd, but haven't been shown by her grandmother what it was like to be encased in a magic bubble, she didn't panic.

The short skeleton's eyes widened as he saw a heart appear in front of him, a heart that was colored gold, blue, and white. Blue meant patience for sure, but a gold color was super rare and meant honesty and fairness. The white also caught his attention and he swayed slightly on his feet.

White meant that she had some monster DNA in her, but how? Unless...,

Ida opened her eyes to see the heart and she smiled. "My ancestor, who was my grandmother seven times removed, married the monster that had been her best friend," she said. "Though their child looked human on the outside, she still carried her father's DNA and magic within her and it's been passed down with each generation."

Toriel was shocked. "I recall that story," she said.

"As do I," Asgore said. "My father was the one that performed the marriage ceremony between her and her beloved. I was just a young kid then and had the honor of being the ring bearer."

Ida smiled again before the heart went back to her and vanished and Sans released her from his magic. "Well, you're a unique human for sure," he said. "And I'm glad you're on our side."

"That's thanks to my grandmother, who taught me to not judge someone just on looks, but on actions too," she said.

"Your grandmother was a wise woman," Grillby said.

"Thank you."

Undyne had been quiet and she now spoke up. "Normally I'd be wary about humans knowing magic, but since you were protecting us, then I'm okay with it," she said.

"I re-remember the w-wedding b-between t-those two," Alphys said, stuttering a bit. Ida went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, her hand glowing gold. The dinosaur felt calmer instantly. "I was just a little one then too."

Papyrus was wide-eyed. "How did you do that?" He asked Ida.

"My gold magic is the restoration magic," she explained. "Not only can it restore things that I use it on, but it can also restore positive feelings and energy into someone too."

Frisk grinned and hugged her. "You're one of the best, Aunty Ida," he said.

"Thank you, _mijo,"_ she said with a smile.

Later on, after Ida had put away the groceries and had delivered bags of items to the monsters who had asked for her to grab a few things, it was quiet in the household as everyone was busy wrapping up Christmas gifts for each other and the family. Ida, finishing wrapping her gifts, then went downstairs to make dinner.

She had just pulled out a pork roast from the fridge when she saw movement and looked up to see Grillby coming up to her. "Hello, Grillby," she said with a smile.

"Hello, Ida," he said, smiling in return. "Can I help you with dinner?"

"Sure," she said with a smile. "Frisk told me you're a great cook."

He chuckled. "Thank you. I do try," he said.

As she worked on the roast, seasoning it with garlic and herbs, Grillby got to work on making mashed potatoes and steaming the green beans. As he worked, he looked over at Ida, who was humming as she worked. The fire monster had to smile as he watched her.

Frisk, who had come to the kitchen looking for his aunt, noticed that Grillby was watching Ida and he cocked his head to the side before understanding lit up his face and he grinned.

That evening, after a delicious dinner, Frisk got in his pajamas and went to see Grillby to say goodnight to the fire monster. He knocked on Grillby's door and the fire elemental smiled as he turned to him. "Yes, Frisk?" He asked.

"Uncle Grillby, can we talk?" The boy asked.

"Alright, but not too long," the bartender said. "I wouldn't want to keep you past your bedtime."

Frisk grinned before looking serious. "Do you like my aunt Ida?" He asked.

Grillby jumped slightly, having not expected that question. "Why do you ask?" He asked the boy.

"I saw you two in the kitchen and you were watching her," the ten-year-old said. "And Aunty Ida smiled at you, but your back was to her."

Ah, the boy was observant. The fire monster smiled. "Well, yes, I do like your aunt," he said. "She's very kind and open-minded. I can see where you got your attitude of being kind and fair to everyone."

Frisk giggled a little. "I think Aunty Ida likes you too," he said before looking around and leaning up to whisper in his uncle's ear. "She likes circus roses."

Grillby saw what his nephew was up to. "Frisk, I...I don't know if your aunt would...accept me beyond a friend," he said gently.

"Why wouldn't she, Grillbz?" Sans' voice came, startling the two. "I've seen her watching you and I noticed that when I was telling Frisk about how I got you with those pranks sometime back, Ida had a dreamy look on her face, one I've only seen a few times with Alphys when she talked about being Gaster's student when he was the royal scientist."

The fire monster looked uncertain. "Do you think she really does like me that way?" He asked.

"I'd say yes," the skeleton said. "Why not give it a chance, Grillbz? That movie we watched the other day proved that love can happen even at Christmas time."

Grillby nodded. "Perhaps I will," he said before looking at Frisk. "Frisk, would you be alright with me possibly dating your aunt?"

The boy grinned. "Totally," he said, hugging the fire elemental. "Just promise me that you'll make her happy and always be there for her, like you are for me?"

"I promise, Frisk."

Sans grinned. This was no doubt going to be one of the best Christmases for the family yet.

* * *

 **Well, well. There's a bit of romance in the air, hmm? :)**

 **dream1990: Thank you, Amigo! :) Glad you like it so far! :)**

 **DemonicRaver: Thank you! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you, Amiga! Will do. :)**

 **Steelcode: Thank you! Glad you like it so far! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Christmas Day

**Chapter 3: Christmas Day**

Ida woke up early Christmas morning, smiling as she checked on everyone and found them to be sound asleep still. She then noticed Grillby was still sleeping and snuck into his room, tiptoeing over to his bed and gently pressing a kiss to his mouth before smiling and tiptoeing away to the kitchen to get the coffee and hot chocolate started.

Grillby, having felt the kiss, woke up and glanced around, but didn't see anyone, but he then breathed in a familiar scent of mint and vanilla. "Ida," he said with a smile as he got up and headed downstairs wearing just a pair of sleep pants. He quietly headed for the kitchen and found Ida there in her fluffy red bathrobe. Smiling, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, taking a deep breath and once again smelling the aroma of mint and vanilla.

Ida smiled and turned to him, her eyes wide when she saw his bare chest and she smiled again, leaning against him as she hugged him and he returned the hug, shuddering in pleasure as he felt her hands run down his chest.

Giggling, she kissed him and he returned the kiss, holding her close as the coffee brewed and the hot chocolate warmed up on the stove. After they gently broke off, Grillby found one of his t-shirts on the back of a chair in the kitchen and realized he had left it there by mistake. Slipping it on, he watched Ida make the hot drinks.

* * *

Frisk, smelling hot chocolate, woke up and grinned before getting up and looking around, seeing the others were either still asleep or just waking up. He spotted Sans and Papyrus waking up and ran to greet them, glomping Sans, who chuckled and caught him.

"Merry Christmas, Dunkle Sans! Merry Christmas, Uncle Papyrus!" The boy said happily.

"Merry Christmas, baby bones," Sans said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, little nephew!" Papyrus greeted, hugging both his brother and nephew warmly.

Toriel and Asgore soon came out, yawning a little. "I think I smell coffee," the former king said.

"With some cinnamon," the former queen said.

Frisk grinned. "Aunty Ida makes her coffee with cinnamon," he said as they headed downstairs, finding Grillby and Ida already in the kitchen. The brown-haired woman turned to them with a smile.

"Good morning. Merry Christmas," she said. "I've got coffee and hot chocolate ready for you all."

Thanking her, they all sat down to enjoy the delicious drinks before going out to the living room to see the Christmas tree, which was glowing brightly and had a bunch of presents underneath it. Papyrus and Undyne looked as excited as Frisk when they saw the gifts, Alphys and Gaster were in awe of the scene, and everyone else smiled before deciding to go ahead and start opening gifts.

Joyful shouts and gasps of awe and glee filled the room as everyone received their presents, happiness filling them all as they enjoyed their gifts.

Some gifts were small and some were large, but the monsters didn't care about that. They cared about the thought that went into the gifts and the ones who gave them the thoughtful gifts.

As the morning went on and they were eating breakfast, Toriel stood up. "I have an announcement to make," she said.

Everyone focused on her as she gestured to Asgore, who stood up, looking a bit nervous, but hopeful. "I...I asked Toriel if she would give me a chance to earn her forgiveness," he said.

"That's great, Asgore," Sans said with a smile.

"Thank you," the former king said.

Toriel looked at him. "Asgore, I've given it more thought and...despite being upset with you about what you had decreed...I still loved you and hoped you would see that war wasn't the answer," she said.

"It took me too long to see that," he said sadly.

She gently placed a paw on his face, smiling at him. "Asgore, I...I was hoping...would you...be willing to...accept me back...as your wife?" She asked.

A small gasp escaped everyone and they sat still, hoping that the answer would be yes. Frisk, who was sitting in Gaster's lap, looked at his uncle, who smiled.

Asgore, with tears in his eyes, kneeled down on one knee before her. "Of course I will, Toriel, my love," he said. "And...would you be willing...to accept me, a fool, back...as your husband?"

The female goat smiled. "Yes, I will," she said before showing everyone the ring on her finger that Asgore had given her as a Christmas gift.

Frisk cheered happily and the others started cheering too, happy for the former king and queen who were perfect for each other.

Later that day, it was quiet as Ida and Grillby cooked Christmas dinner together, their hands touching when they went to reach for some herbs at the same time and Grillby wrapped his hand around hers, making her smile as she leaned against him. "I haven't had a good Christmas like this in a long time," Ida admitted. "After Frisk came into my care, it was just him and me."

"You never had anyone over?" Grillby asked.

She shook her head. "Relatives had passed on and I decided that if Frisk was going to live with me, especially after the abuse he endured, I wasn't going to even consider having a boyfriend or even a male friend over here," she said. "My focus was on my nephew because he comes first with me."

"And you have raised him well," the fire monster said. "Frisk is a wonderful, smart boy and very kind, just like you."

She smiled up at him. "If you keep buttering me up, you just might get a kiss," she said.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "Perhaps I can steal one now," he said as he then kissed her deeply, making her sink into his arms as he gently traced his tongue on her lips. She granted him access and moaned in pleasure as he French-kissed her.

Slowly, he broke the kiss and Ida clung to him, her head spinning. "Wow," she said before smiling. "You know how to kiss and make a girl dizzy."

He blushed a little. "Was it okay?" He asked worriedly. "It was...my first time giving a French kiss."

She was impressed. "It was wonderful," she said. "Now let me return the favor."

With that, she gave him a French kiss, making him groan in pleasure as he held her close. When they parted again, he reached for something on the counter and gave it to her.

Ida gasped softly as she saw it was a circus rose and she smiled up at him. "A circus rose," she said. "How did you know that's my favorite rose?"

"Frisk told me," Grillby said honestly. "He...uh...he actually noticed that I really liked you and told me that he was okay with me dating you."

She smiled. "So that's why he was asking me if I'd kiss you under the mistletoe," she said.

Grillby blinked. "He was?" He asked in surprise.

Ida giggled. "In case you haven't noticed, Grillby, our nephew is very observant. Almost nothing escapes his notice," she said. "But I did tickle him to pieces for asking me that question as I knew he was being silly."

The fire monster smiled and ran his fingers gently through Ida's brown hair. "Actually, kissing you under the mistletoe sounds like a perfect idea," he said, gently pulling her to the entryway of the door where the mistletoe hung, holding her close to him. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I think I've found the man of my dreams, Grillby, and it's you," she said.

"And I've found the most beautiful, kindest woman to hold in my arms and cherish forever," he said, kissing her deeply right then and there. She returned the kiss, clinging to him as he made her dizzy with his warm, loving kisses.

Frisk, who was secretly watching, grinned, feeling like jumping up and down, but he didn't want to ruin the moment for his aunt and uncle.

He was very happy about his mom and dad reconciling and their upcoming marriage and he now hoped that perhaps his uncle Grillby would propose to Aunt Ida. It would be so cool to have his favorite aunt married to one of his favorite uncles and to have his parents married.

It was totally making it to be the best Christmas ever for them all.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Return

**Chapter 4: Return**

A rainbow of lights filled the empty castle in a bright flash, dancing around as if alive and filling the area with beautiful light before becoming brighter.

In each color of the light, hearts began floating and one heart appeared in the very center of all the colored lights, all softly glowing and pulsing as the lights got even brighter to the point that anyone looking at them would be blinded by the bright light.

Just then, laughter began to fill the castle, but it wasn't evil laughter. It was the laughter of children and the bright sound grew in volume as the hearts glowed brighter now and the lights filled the whole Underground for a moment.

Then, the lights began to fade away gently and in each place of the colored beams was a person, but not just any person.

As the lights fully died, the seven children opened their eyes in time to see that in the center of the circle they formed was a young goat who was slowly standing up and looking at himself in wonder. They did the same before their eyes met each other's eyes.

"We're...alive?" Chara asked, her voice a little raspy from lack of use.

Nathan, the boy whose main trait was perseverence, looked around. "We're...back at Asgore's castle?" He asked.

Carmen, the girl whose trait was kindness, looked amazed. "Our clothes...are like new?" She asked in shock.

"But...how?" Asked Julie, who had justice inside her.

Asriel looked at them all and was stunned. "You're all the same age as you were...before you died," he said and looked at himself. "And...me too."

"But, last I recall, we told Frisk to break the barrier," David, the boy whose trait was bravery, said.

They were all stunned and looked at themselves, trying to make sense of it.

Carmen was the oldest among them at eleven years old with light brown hair, green eyes, and kindness as her main trait. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt under a kelly green shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers, all looking pristine.

David, who represented the trait of bravery, was ten years old with brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore an orange flannel shirt with blue jeans and brown boots.

Thomas, who was the same age as David, but representing the trait of integrity, had black hair and brown eyes, and wore a red t-shirt with black jeans and black sneakers. He was looking around the empty throne room in awe, seeing it had started to become overgrown with weeds. "How long has the barrier been broken?" He asked.

"It couldn't have been that long ago," Nathan, who was eight years old with black hair, blue eyes, and wore a purple shirt with blue jeans and blue sneakers, his main trait being perseverence. "At least, it doesn't seem like that long ago."

"And we waited very patiently for the barrier to be broken so that our monster family could be free," Sarah, who was nine years old with the trait of patience, said. She had red hair, blue eyes, and wore a long-sleeved blue dress with blue slip-on shoes.

"And Frisk did that," Julie, the youngest at seven years old with the trait of justice, said. She pushed her blonde hair back a bit as her brown eyes shone before she carefully straightened out her yellow dress and made sure her black shoes didn't have any dirt or mud on them.

Chara ran to Asriel and embraced him, glad that her brother was alive and he hugged her back. "I...I don't believe it," he said to her. "How...How is this possible?"

"I don't know," Chara admitted. "But maybe, the love Frisk gained with the monsters...maybe some remnants of it remained behind and somehow found us."

It was a good theory, but they decided to think about it later. "Come on," Carmen said with a smile. "Let's go find everyone. I want to see their faces when we surprise them."

That was met with unanimous agreement and they all ran for where the barrier had been, exiting the cave to see the sun was shining brightly and they giggled as they continued running, enjoying the day.

* * *

Ida, who heard the laughter, looked up to see eight children coming down the hill not too far from her home and she grew curious as they drew closer and they paused when they saw her, looking at her curiously.

The woman's eyes then widened when she saw Asriel and she moved closer to them. "The goat child," she said. "Are you Asriel?"

He looked shocked. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

She smiled. "Because I know your mother and father," she said before looking at them all. "Frisk told me about hearing the voices of the children who had fallen before him when he broke the barrier."

They were amazed to hear that and Ida smiled, holding up a hand that glowed white, gold, and blue, making them all wide-eyed. Chuckling, she motioned them to follow her to the backyard. "Come on, I think there are some reunions that are long overdue."

The eight children followed her as she led the way, finding all the monsters outside, along with Frisk, who was playing tag with Monster Kid and Undyne. Grillby was first to notice Ida and smiled before looking curious. "Ida?" He asked. "You're glowing."

"I am?" She asked before checking her hands, but her powers weren't active. "That's sweet of you to say, Grillbz."

He chuckled. "You're trying to hide something," he said matter-of-factly.

She giggled. "Now whatever made you think that?" She asked, noticing all the monsters were watching. Grinning, she turned to look behind her. "Come on," she said, gesturing with her head before standing aside.

Slowly, the children behind her came into the yard, faces shining with happiness at seeing all the monsters they had befriended and known from the Underground.

Everyone stood in shock before Undyne came closer, going up to Carmen, who smiled at her. "Carmen?" She asked in shock. "Is that really you, punk girl?"

"It's me, blue fish," Carmen said, grinning.

With a cry of joy, Undyne pulled the girl into a tight hug before noticing the others, who looked at her curiously and she smiled before turning to the others. "Guys! It's really them!" She said before noticing Chara and Asriel and she gasped. "Prince Asriel and Princess Chara!"

Toriel gasped in surprise as she stood up. "How...How can that be?" She asked, slowly going forward. Asriel and Chara saw her too.

"Mom!" Asriel cried out happily.

"Mama!" Chara called out as she and Asriel ran to Toriel, who sank to her knees and caught them in her arms, tears running down her face as she hugged them.

The others were stunned as they watched with wide eyes and some with mouths agape. "Papyrus!" Came a voice as the girl in the yellow dress ran up to him.

"Julie!" He exclaimed, kneeling down and letting her glomp him.

"Sans!" Sarah cried out, running towards him.

The pun-loving skeleton had tears in his eyes. "Sarah!" He exclaimed, holding his arms open as she ran to him and he caught her, holding her in a tight hug.

David, Nathan, and Thomas watched the scene, grinning before they jumped in surprise as they were suddenly hugged from behind by Grillby, Gaster, and Alphys and they returned the hugs happily.

Toriel hugged all the children, tears in her eyes that all the human children that she had cared for and her own son and adopted human daughter were all alive. "But...how?" She asked.

"We really don't know," David said. "We think maybe the love Frisk gained left remnants in the Underground, remnants that found us and helped us return."

Asgore stood beside Ida, tears in his eyes, but he looked sad, which Ida noticed. "Asgore? What's wrong?" She asked softly.

He looked at her. "Ida...those children...the six who fell before Frisk...I...I hurt them badly," he said, more tears running down his face. "I...I was so angry after the humans had killed my son, who had just wanted to be a good big brother to Chara and grant her her last wish when she died. But when he was killed...I deemed no human to be good."

She listened and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Surely your anger hasn't lasted for nigh upon two centuries?" She asked in worry.

"No," he said. "It didn't last more than a few years and when David fell into the Underground and came to face me...he didn't attack, though I swiftly attacked, hurting him. But he just faced me and told me something that struck a chord in me and made me realize I was acting no different than the humans that had killed Asriel."

"What did he say?" The young woman asked curiously.

"He told me he knew I wasn't a bully, that I was just hurting from the deaths of my son and daughter," Asgore said softly. "He said he had lost his little sister and his parents, so he understood. His last words were 'Don't let your anger close off your mind. Chara and Asriel wouldn't want that.'

"When I heard him say that, I gathered him in my arms, but I couldn't heal him as the wounds I had inflicted were too deep, but he didn't cry. He just looked up at me and...forgave me, right before he died in my arms."

Tears fell at a faster rate down the male goat's face. "The other children...I couldn't bring myself to harm them. They died in their travels."

"Asgore?" Came a voice and he looked to see David was standing in front of him.

"David," he said. "Young, brave David."

Ida smiled. "Your words helped him," she said to the boy.

With a smile, David hugged Asgore, who was shocked, but hugged the boy back. Chara and Asriel ran over and hugged their father while Carmen, Nathan, Julie, Sarah, and Thomas came over and hugged the former king, who was crying as he hugged the children.

Everyone had tears in their eyes at seeing the six children who had fallen after Chara were alive and that the prince and princess were alive too. Frisk was grinning as a few tears escaped his eyes and he hugged his aunt, who hugged him back. "They're free, _mijo,_ " she said with a smile.

"They helped me break the barrier," Frisk said, smiling now.

Ida decided a barbeque was best for dinner and she went to get started on it. Grillby, who had followed her, came up behind her and hugged her, making her smile as she leaned back into his arms. "Now the whole family is together again," she said.

"Yes, thanks to your clever nephew," he said.

"To _our_ clever nephew," she said with a smile and he nodded before helping her get the meat for the barbeque ready.

Frisk came in and went up to his aunt. "Aunty Ida, can...can my siblings stay?" He asked hopefully.

Pleased that her nephew saw the children as his siblings, she nodded. "You can lead them up to the rooms that are available for them to pick from later," she said with a smile before hugging him. "Thanks to you, _mijo,_ I now have several nieces and nephews."

Frisk grinned, hugging her before scampering outside, no doubt to tell Toriel that Ida had said the children could stay. The woman chuckled as she and Grillby brought out the meat and started up the grill.

The backyard was filled with happiness as the children ran around, playing happily and messing around with the monsters, who gladly took part in the playful moments.

Toriel looked at Asgore, who was smiling and he smiled at her. "Our family is together at last, Tori," he said.

"Yes," she said, smiling back at him. "And no one is going to take away our children ever again."

"No," he agreed. "I'll fight for them."

"As will I," she said before she kissed him and he returned the kiss, holding her close.

Asriel smiled at the scene before running over to Frisk and glomping the boy. "Frisk, if it hadn't been for you, this wouldn't be possible," he said.

The boy smiled. "Thanks, Asriel," he said. "You know what this means, right?"

"What?" Asriel asked.

"You're my brother now. All of you are my siblings."

The goat boy was surprised. "You mean...?" He trailed off.

Frisk nodded. "Aunty Ida said you all can stay and she's happy to have more nieces and nephews."

The happiness was boundless for them all at hearing that and Toriel hugged Ida in gratitude. "Thank you, Ida, for everything," she said.

"You're welcome, Toriel," she said. "And don't worry. Nothing and no one is going to tear this family apart again. Not on my watch."

No matter what obstacles came their way, she would keep the family together.

* * *

 **I realized I forgot to answer to the reviews in the last chapter, so I'm going to answer them in this chapter. :)**

 **dream1990: Thank you! I'm glad you're loving it so far. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: I do too and I agree with both your statements. :)**

 **Steelcode: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. :)**

 **katmar1994: Oh, they will. Definitely. :)**

 **KaosRuin: Thank you! And a Merry Christmas to you too. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Unpleasant Meeting

**Chapter 5: Unpleasant Meeting**

The next few days were joyful as the children played in the backyard and messed around with their family, who took every opportunity to spend time with the kids, especially Toriel and Asgore, who were planning a ceremony to renew their wedding vows to each other.

Ida and Grillby were in the kitchen one day with Frisk and Sans when a knock came to the door and Ida answered it to find it was the Sergeant who had helped send away the reporters after Frisk and the monsters had arrived. "Sergeant, come in," she said.

"Thank you, Miss Ida," he said as they headed for the kitchen. He took off his hat and looked grim. "I wish I was here on more pleasant terms."

Frisk sat up straighter. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Sergeant? What is it?" Ida asked, standing up and feeling Grillby's hands gently rest on her shoulders. Sans stood up as well and felt Frisk hug him in fear. He held the boy in a hug to reassure him, but he too felt worried.

The policeman sighed. "The county commissoner has riled up the town against the monsters and you, Miss Ida," he said sadly. "Social Services were called and they are prepared to take Frisk away."

"No!" The young woman exclaimed sharply.

Frisk clung to Sans, who tightened his hug a little on the boy. "No one is taking Frisk away," he said firmly.

"They'll be facing some very angry and protective monsters if they try," Grillby said, his flames heating up a bit and turning red for a brief moment.

"Believe me, I feel the same way, but engaging a mob in a fight wouldn't be best right now," the Sergeant said.

Ida sighed. "I hate to say it, but he's right," she said. "We can't fight them. It'll just paint you guys in a bad light. And it'll put the children at risk too. They hopefully don't know about the other children that arrived and we have to make sure they don't know about them."

"The other children?" The policeman asked.

"We were recently reunited with the children that had died in the Underground, but were apparently trapped because of the barrier," Sans explained. "Thanks to our awesome nephew, they were freed and they were not only restored, but able to return to us too."

"It was an amazing thing to watch them all be reunited with friends and family," Ida said with a smile.

The Sergeant nodded, also smiling before sobering. "Ida, you need to use up a secret," he said. "And find a star when it's time."

Grillby blinked. "What?" He asked, confused.

Sans and Frisk were also confused, but Ida wasn't. She nodded and held out a hand, which the Sergeant shook. "I can't thank you enough, Sergeant," she said. "I know you're risking a lot coming up here to warn us and keeping the children a secret."

He gave a single nod. "Perhaps, but I don't agree with what the commissoner is doing and if keeping your family safe and together means losing my rank and my job, then so be it," he said.

"But why would you risk everything for us?" Sans asked.

Ida wondered too. "You've done so much for us, Sergeant," she said.

He smiled. "Your father and grandfather helped me to get out of the terrible situation I was in and stopped me from doing something that would have prevented me from getting a job as a police officer," he said. "I promised them I'd repay the debt someday. I just didn't know how.

"When they were in the hospital, just before they drew their final breaths, I promised them I'd look out for you and Frisk, Ida. I'd keep you both safe. You two and your family." He glanced down a moment as if in sadness before glancing up at Ida. "It was then that they told me that you had monster DNA in you and made me promise to never turn my back on you or anyone in your family, Ida. Even if it meant losing my job."

Grillby wrapped his arms around Ida's waist while looking at the Sergeant. "No one else knows about Ida's powers?" He asked.

He shook his head. "Just myself," he said. "Not even my superiors know and I intend to keep it that way."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Ida said gratefully before looking worried. "How much time do we have before the mob arrives?"

"A day at most," he said. "Maybe less."

She nodded. "Sans. Frisk, go gather everyone into the living room," she said.

"Aunty?" Frisk asked, realizing something. "Do you think...? Can you...? And be okay?"

She instantly understood what he was asking. "I've been working with my powers lately and practicing with them so if I needed to use them at quick notice, my hands wouldn't hurt like the last time," she said.

Looking relieved, Frisk led Sans out to the backyard while the Sergeant headed back out, getting into his patrol car and driving to town, seeing that the protesters were starting to gather around the city hall and the county commissioner was about to make a speech. He hoped it would be a long one, one that would give Ida and the others time to escape.

* * *

Back at Ida's home, she was in the living room, taking a few deep breaths while Grillby stood by in worry. Toriel came in, carrying Julie in her arms while Asgore came in, carrying David and Thomas on his back and Nathan in his arms. Papyrus had Sarah in his arms and Carmen was beside Undyne while the other monsters gathered around. Mettaton was listening closely to his internal radio/police scanner and looked grim. "That lady your Sergeant friend mentioned is giving a speech," he said before looking angry. "She claims Ida isn't fit to be Frisk's caregiver and that we monsters are a danger to them all."

"It's people with closed-off minds that are the dangerous ones," Ida said before taking a deep breath. "It's been a long time since I've done this."

She held out her hands as blue, gold, and white streams of magic began swirling around her hands. Frisk, who had seen this before, realized what she was doing. "She's going to teleport the whole house!" He said excitedly.

"Has she done it before?" Gerson asked.

"Once before," the boy answered.

They all looked worried as Mettaton turned up the volume a bit on his radio and they listened to the speech the commissioner was giving and Toriel and Asgore held their children close, comforting them as the younger ones began crying a little. The older children looked a bit scared before Carmen looked at Ida. "Aunt Ida, why won't they give the monsters a chance?" She asked. "They're not being fair to our family."

"I know, _mija,"_ Ida said sympathetically, hating that this was happening too. "But don't worry. If I can teleport this house to a safe location, then the mob and commissioner won't find us, no matter where they look."

"Should we pack our things?" David asked.

"No need," Ida said before softly closing her eyes. "Okay. I'm going to concentrate on my powers now."

Just then, Grillby gave her a quick kiss on the mouth, making her open her eyes in surprise before smiling at him and closing her eyes softly once more, her powers surrounding her and she sat down, moving her legs into a cross-legged position, taking a deep breath and focusing more.

Everyone gathered around quietly, watching as the older woman's hands rose up and opened so they were flat, like she was a traffic cop telling traffic to halt. Flashes of blue, gold, and white gathered in her open palms and she then placed them on the floor beside her.

The colors extended out from her like a river, flowing over everything and everywhere before everything became a bit brighter. "Close your eyes, everyone," Ida said, her voice echoing a little. "And brace yourselves. This might be a bumpy ride."

No one dared to speak as they covered their eyes as the light became brighter than the sun and washed over them gently. After a few moments, Ida felt her powers start to calm down and she peeked her eyes open before standing up and gazing out the window, finding trees all around and smiling. "Okay, gang. We made it," she said.

They opened their eyes and stood up, heading outside where they were amazed at the woods. "Where are we?" Alphys asked.

"We're a three-day journey from where we were prior and about two hours away from town," Ida answered. "All the privacy in the world and fenced-in private property."

"Which means we won't have to worry about protestors or nosy, close-minded people up here," Undyne said.

"Let's hope so," Gerson said.

"What if we do have some uninvited guests?" Asgore asked.

"The alarm will sound if anyone comes up here and the grid will activate," Ida said.

"Grid?" Papyrus asked.

"A protection field that will immediately knock out any cellphone, computer, or any other signals. Basically, our intruders will be 'dead in the water', so to speak."

Grillby now spoke up. "Ida, what did the Sergeant mean by 'using up a secret' and 'finding a star when it's time'?" He asked her.

She smiled. "He was talking about using my powers to transport the house and to make the hill look like it had never been disturbed," she said in explaination of the first quote. "With the other quote, he's telling me that help will come our way and to wait an see."

"But he swore he wouldn't tell his superiors about us," Muffet said.

"She's right," Mettaton said. "Why did he lie to us then?"

"He didn't," Ida explained gently. "He won't tell his superiors about this, but he may have buddies in some towns that he trusts and will share certain information with them in case we run into them."

"You mean, he'll tell his friends who think and believe the same way he does?" Undyne asked.

"Like giving the monsters a chance and not taking us away from our family?" David asked.

"That's right," Ida said with a nod. "Now, how about we all go outside and enjoy the day? We've had enough somberness for a while."

They agreed and headed outside and the kids set to exploring with some of the monsters while Grillby, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, and Ida sat on the porch. The former Queen of the Underground looked at Ida. "Ida, we have to show humans that we can be trusted," she said.

"And we will," the young woman promised. "Once things quiet down, which will hopefully be soon."

Asgore held his love close. "Meanwhile, why don't you and I grab some cuddle time, love?" He asked in her ear.

She giggled and let him take her inside the house while Sans went to check on the others and Grillby scooped Ida up bridal style and carried her into the house. "Why don't you and I take advantage of some alone time too?" He asked her in a smooth voice, his flames taking on an orange hue.

"Oooh, someone's eager to kiss me breathless," she giggled before kissing him hard on the mouth and pulling back after a bit. "I think we all could use something to distract us from the unpleasant meeting of earlier."

Grillby couldn't agree more as he kissed her again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hills by Mt. Ebbot, the mob was searching for Ida's house, but had no luck. The ground didn't look disturbed and it looked like nothing had ever been there. Even the county commissioner was confused and suggested they keep searching, ready to call Social Services the moment they found anything.

The Sergeant watched all this and chuckled to himself. "Well done, Miss Ida," he said softly, seeing no trace of anything, not even a single clue. The flowers where the mansion had once set looked like they belonged, no doubt part of Ida's restoring magic.

He just wished that getting the mob to not be so close-minded was as easy as Ida's magic.

* * *

 **Well, things are starting to get a bit bumpy. Will help come? And will the monsters get a chance to prove they can be trusted? Stay tuned! :)**

 **KaosRuin: Thank you! :) And yeah, I think this chapter brought tears to most everyone too. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you, Amiga! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

 **dream1990: Thank you, Amigo! That's what I was going for. :)**

 **Steelcode: Thank you, Amigo! I'm glad you liked it. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. What To Do

**Chapter 6: What To Do**

While it didn't show outwardly, Ida was indeed worried that no one would accept the monsters and that they'd have to keep running and hiding. She sighed as she did the dishes. "It's not fair to them," she said softly. "Like Frisk said, it's like them still being in the Underground, only the prison is now on the Surface."

She took a dish towel and began drying the dishes. "What if the Sergeant and I are the only adults who will accept the monsters?" She continued speaking to herself. "We both can't live forever and they don't deserve to be cooped up in the house forever either."

That night, she was in her nightgown, but was pacing the floor in front of the fireplace, her worry keeping her from getting a good night's sleep. "What can we do?" She asked herself. "We need to find people who will accept the monsters, but what if we run into the same problems as we did back in our old town?"

What if the county commissioner or someone else called Social Services and tried to have the children taken away? Ida knew it would hurt not only herself, but the monsters too if the children were taken away. "No, I won't let that happen," she said softly, but also fiercely, to herself. "I'll fight anyone who dares to take away any of my nieces and nephews."

She was still pacing the floor as she talked to herself, not seeing Grillby come into the living room and pause at seeing her. He then went up to her and she happened to glance up just in time before she bumped into him. She jumped and clapped her hands to her mouth in time to stop the surprised yell that almost came out of her. She then let out a relieved breath and looked at him. "You startled me," she said, a smile coming to her face.

"I'm sorry, my lovely flame," he said. "That wasn't my intent."

She smiled again before looking concerned. "Did I wake you?" She asked, glancing at the clock and finding it to be quarter to midnight.

"No," he said with a smile. "I woke up and sensed your magic."

Ida blinked and looked at her hands, noticing they were giving off a light blue hue. "Oops," she said sheepishly, looking a bit embarrassed. "I forgot my magic can react to my emotions if I'm upset or worried enough."

The fire elemental hugged her close. "What is worrying you, my love?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him. "It's not fair to you all that you still have to be trapped after being trapped Underground for so long," she said. "I don't want this house to be a prison for you all."

"It's not, Ida," Grillby said reassuringly. "We had a feeling we might run into some people who wouldn't accept us right away and we were prepared to face that."

"But what if this town's council or county commissioner think that I'm an unfit aunt for Frisk and they call Social Services to take the children away?"

He shook his head. "One: we'd never let that happen. We'd fight for the children. Two: you're not an unfit aunt for Frisk or any of the children. And three: why don't we worry about that if it does happen again, instead of worrying about it and it hasn't yet happened again?"

She sighed before nodding. "You're right, Grillby," she said, smiling a little. "Guess I'm just upset about the whole thing."

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Why don't we get you thinking about something else?" He suggested with a smile before scooping her up bridal style, making her gasp before she giggled a little, letting him carry her upstairs and to his room. He laid her down on his bed before climbing up and hovering over her, making her smile up at him.

"What are you up to, hon?" She asked.

"Just admiring you," he said honestly before kissing her deeply, rolling over and gently rolling her with him so that she was resting on him. Smiling again, she sat on his stomach and gazed down at him before unbuttoning his pajama top and moving it aside, marveling at his bare chest and running her hands over it, making him groan in pleasure.

Giggling softly, Ida leaned down and kissed him, opening her mouth to give him a French kiss and he returned it, holding her close as she snuggled into his embrace, only thinking about how wonderful Grillby made her feel when he kissed her.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Grillby woke up and stretched when he felt the sun hit his eyes and he turned to find Ida sleeping beside him, her long purple nightgown making him smile as he gently traced her face with one finger.

Feeling the gentle touch, Ida woke up, opening her eyes and smiling at the fire elemental. "Good morning, handsome," she said.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said in return, kissing her and making her moan in pleasure. She then got up, smoothing her hair down.

"Well, let's go see about breakfast," she said, getting up and heading for her room, putting on her bathrobe. Grillby rebuttoned his nightshirt and joined her as they walked downstairs, a delicious smell coming to them as they made their way to the kitchen.

Upon entering, they found out what the delicious smell was. Muffet was in the kitchen and from the looks of it, she was making donuts and pastries. She turned and smiled at them. "Well, good morning, lovebirds," she said teasingly. "I made donuts and pastries for breakfast."

"Wow, they look good, Muffet," Ida said honestly.

"Muffet's pastries are some of the best," Grillby told her as he snagged a blueberry danish and bit into it. "Mmm. Delicious," he said.

Ida turned to decide which pastry to try when she felt Grillby tap her shoulder and she turned in time to see him hold up the danish to her mouth and she smiled, taking a small bite. "Mmm. It is good," she said in agreement.

"Thank you," Muffet said, giggling as she saw the two enjoying the treats.

Grillby then had an idea and saw Muffet made churros. He grabbed one and leaned close to Ida's ear. "You start on one end and I'll start on the other," he whispered.

Blushing as she realized what he was suggesting, she nodded, giggling as she took hold of one end of the churro and he took hold of the other end and they began eating it, their mouths coming closer together with each bite before finally, their lips met in a deep kiss that was sweetened from the sweet treat.

Ida was a little dizzy when they broke the kiss. "Well, you certainly know how to make my head spin, handsome," she said, smiling sweetly.

"And you know how to make my heart pound, beautiful," he said, also smiling.

They heard footsteps and turned to find the others coming into the kitchen, having been drawn there by Muffet's baked goods. As they ate, they expressed how delicious the pastries and donuts were and after breakfast, Muffet stood up.

"I have an idea that I've been kicking around this morning and I think it might work," she said. "What if I made donuts and other sweets and sold them at the local bakery?"

The others fell into thought about this. "Does the town have a bakery?" Papyrus asked.

"Yes," Ida replied. "But town's a good two-hour drive."

"I could teleport us there probably," Sans said.

"I could help with that," Gaster said.

Everyone was a bit worried, but also liked the idea. Ida gave it some more thought and nodded. "Well, sounds like it's worth a shot," she said.

* * *

Muffet made some more pastries as the others got dressed and was soon ready to go. Ida held onto Grillby as Sans teleported himself, Muffet, Grillby, and Ida into town while the others stay behind, but were eagerly hoping Muffet's idea would work.

When they arrived, the monsters hid in the nearby alley while Ida went into the bakery to deliver the treats. The lady who ran the bakery liked the sweets and instantly agreed that she'd allow Ida's friend to sell pastries in her store. Thanking her, the young woman exited the bakery, smiling and eager to tell Muffet the good news.

"Miss Ida!" A voice called and she turned to find two men coming towards her. Curious as to how they knew her name, she walked towards them, meeting them by the water fountain just outside the barber shop.

"Miss Ida?" Asked the gentleman dressed like a police officer. From his badge, she saw he was the chief of police.

"Yes? How can I help you, gentleman?" She asked.

"I'm the Mayor and this is our fine Chief of Police," the man dressed in a snappy blue suit said with a smile. "A friend of yours called us and said to tell you the star is gold."

Ida straightened up, realizing they meant the Sergeant. It was the only way they could have known to say that.

Sans was watching closely and checked the mens' stats. "They're being truthful," he said as he came out from the alley with Grillby and Muffet close behind him.

Seeing the two men look over her shoulder, Ida turned to find the three monsters coming towards them. She turned back to the two, knowing that the Sergeant had to have told them something. "How much have you been told?" She asked.

"The Sergeant told us the situation in his town and how you took in the monsters who had proven that they were harmless," the Mayor said. "This town believes in equality and the town council has discussed and agreed that the monsters should be given a chance."

"We'll help you in any way," the police chief said. "It will be the town secret. At least until things blow over or the world becomes more accepting."

Grillby, Sans, Muffet, and Ida looked at each other unsurely. While it was a good chance for the monsters to be accepted by some understanding townspeople, they would still be kept a secret for their safety. Sans looked at the two men.

"If we agree to this, you promise that we'll be treated fairly? The children won't be taken away from us? We will be accepted?" He asked.

"Yes, you will be treated fairly. No, the children won't be taken away from you. And yes, you'll be accepted," the Mayor said. "Some of the children here are eager to meet you all. Even some of the parents are curious and willing to meet you."

"You really mean it?" Muffet asked hopefully.

"Yes, ma'am," the chief of police said.

Ida looked at the monsters. "It does sound fair," she said. "What do you guys think?"

Grillby looked at the mayor. "Mr. Mayor. Mr. Chief of Police, your offer is very generous," he said. "But before we give you our answer, we need to ask our fellow monsters what they think about it. May we contact you later to give you our answer?"

"Of course," the Mayor said generously and the police chief nodded, both men giving Ida their cards. "And welcome to our town."

Thanking them again, the four headed back home.

When they heard the proposal, Toriel had tears in her eyes. "A whole town willing to accept us?" She asked.

"It could be the start we need to prove that we are peaceful," Asgore said hopefully before smiling at Toriel. "And perhaps we can have that church wedding after all, my love."

She smiled. "That would be wonderful," she said.

"Ida, do you trust the mayor and chief of police?" Undyne asked.

"Yes," the young woman said with a nod. "There was no way they could have known to tell me that the star is gold unless the Sergeant talked to them."

Mettaton stood up. "Perhaps we should take a vote," he suggested.

"All for?" Frisk asked.

Everyone's hands went up. "Any opposed?" Ida asked. Everyone's hands went down and she smiled. "Alright then, I'll make the calls."

While they were a bit unsure, they decided that the proposal was the best for the time being.

And hopefully, things would go well.

* * *

 **So they're taking a chance. Will the town truly accept them?**

 **dream1990: I know. Me too.**

 **newbienovelistRD: That remains to be seen, but let's hope so. :)**

 **Steelcode: I'm with you on that one, Amigo. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Bonding

**Chapter 7: Bonding**

David and Carmen were listening quietly from the staircase as Ida spoke with Grillby about her worries and Toriel expressed a bit of worry too. The brown-haired boy looked at the green-eyed girl. "It's almost like back when I first fell into the Underground," he said softly.

"I was thinking the same thing," Carmen said. "Auntie Ida sacrificed a lot when she took in the monsters and when she took us in."

"Because she cares about the monsters like we do," David said. "She and Uncle Grillby are basically dating, she wants them all to be free like us, and she's put her own life on the line to save us. Her and that police sergeant."

"True," the older girl said before seeing Alphys downstairs with Sarah and the girls were playing dress-up. That gave Carmen an idea. "That's what we should do."

"What?" The boy asked before seeing she was looking at the two younger girls and their game. "Aren't we a little old for dress-up?" He asked, though he smiled.

"But we're not too old to play games," she said. "And what I actually meant is that we should all have some bonding time. We all fell at different times and never really got to know each other in the Underground."

"Except for when we were trapped before Frisk broke the barrier," he said before nodding. "Yeah, you're right. What could we play?"

"Well, if Auntie Ida's okay with us being outside, we could play hide-and-seek, sardines, play pretend, or play a sports game that we all could do," Carmen said.

"What's sardines?" David asked.

"It's where one person picks a hiding spot and everyone looks for them. Whoever finds them then joins them and it goes on until only one person is left and they're chosen to hide in the next round."

"That actually sounds like fun," Chara said as she and Frisk came up behind them, making the two turn to them.

"I haven't played sardines in a while," Frisk admitted. "Let's get everyone together and ask Auntie Ida if we can play outside."

When Nathan and Thomas heard about playing outside, they were eager to go ask Ida too, as were Julie and Sarah. Asriel was excited about it too and all nine children ran to the kitchen were Ida, Grillby, and Toriel were. The three adults turned to smile at the little ones.

"Well, what brings the troops here?" Grillby asked with a chuckle.

The kids giggled at that before looking at Ida. "Auntie Ida, can we play outside?" Julie asked hopefully.

Ida checked the computers to see the grid was up and it was clear outside. She turned to Toriel, who seemed a bit worried, but stood up. "Perhaps some fresh air would be good," she said.

"I agree," Ida said before turning to the kids. "You kids have been real troopers for the past week with all that's happened. I think sunshine and outdoors is exactly what you all need right now."

The kids cheered and Ida looked at Grillby. "Help me round up the others," she said. "We've all been cooped up in here too long."

Soon, they were outside with the adults either sitting on the porch or laying back in lounge chairs and the kids gathered together. "So what game should be play first?" Nathan asked.

"How about we each select a game and we'll play them all, starting with the youngest and going to the oldest?" Carmen asked.

"That's a great idea," Thomas agreed. "That way we all get a turn and can play our favorite games."

"Right," David said with a smile. "Okay, so since Julie is the youngest, she gets to pick first."

Julie perked up, but then looked sad, which worried them. "Julie, what's wrong?" Frisk asked in concern.

She looked a bit teary-eyed. "I...I wasn't allowed to play games," she said softly. "Mommy and Daddy...told me that I was to be seen and not heard. I could watch quietly, but never could ask to join in or play with anyone."

They were shocked by that and Carmen grew thoughtful before she smiled and picked up Julie. "What game would you like to learn how to play?" She asked.

The others caught on. "Whichever you pick, we could teach you how to play it," Nathan said.

"Really?" Julie asked hopefully.

"Sure," David said. "So, which game do you want to try?"

She thought for a minute before looking at them. "What's it called when you have to make a ball roll and hit sticks?" She asked.

They all looked at each other before Frisk perked up. "Wait, you mean like the ball knocks over the sticks?" He asked.

"Yeah, but...they're not normal sticks," the little girl said.

"I think she means bowling," the boy said.

"Okay, we could do that," Carmen said before looking thoughtful. "What could we use for a ball and bowling pins?"

Asriel spotted something beside the house. "Frisk, what's that?" He asked.

"A storage shed," the boy said before perking up. "Wait a moment."

He ran over, but saw it was locked. Ida, noticing this, smiled and snapped her fingers, opening the lock with her magic. Seeing this, Frisk grinned at his aunt. "Thanks, Auntie!" He said before opening the doors with Nathan and David's help.

Going inside, the saw the shed was neatly organized with tools on one end with storage containers on the same side and on the other side were boxes that were filled with outdoor games. "Look at all this," Sarah said in awe.

"Look! There's even a hopscotch mat," Thomas said excitedly.

Carmen found the play bowling set and pulled it out with help from Asriel and Chara. "Let's find a flat place to set this up," the older girl suggested.

"Maybe we should set it up on the porch," Nathan suggested.

"But that would be kinda loud," Chara said.

Frisk had a solution. "Let's set it up on the hopscotch mat," he suggested.

They got together and set it up on the porch away from the adults, who smiled as they watched. Julie caught on quickly as the older kids taught her how to play and the best way to make the ball roll. She got excited as they all played. Carmen winked at David and whispered something to him. He nodded and whispered it to Thomas, who agree too. The others agreed too and when the game was finished, they automatically named Julie the winner.

"I won?" She asked.

"You did, Julie," Carmen said, picking her up. "Great job."

The adults smiled as they saw this and Toriel leaned her head on Asgore's shoulder. "Look at our children, love," she said softly.

"I am," he said, smiling. "They're perfect."

Ida smiled. "That's what I thought when Frisk was first born," she said. "That he was perfect. I was so proud to be an aunt. I still am."

Grillby hugged her from behind as the children set up the hopscotch mat and played hopscotch, which was Nathan's suggestion. They again helped Julie learn the game as they all played.

Sarah chose hide-and-seek, to which they all took turns being the seeker. Thomas suggested sardines and that was met with eagerness as they all picked a place to hide. Thomas hid under a lounge chair and the ones that found him tried to squeeze in with him, but it was a tight squeeze and they all giggled.

Sans watched with a smile. "Those kids sure _perk up your spirits,_ don't they?" He asked.

"Yes, they do," Papyrus said, not calling his brother out on the pun because it was true. They had all been down lately with being hunted and the kids had kept them all smiling. "I hope the town's proposal will help too."

"Same here," Ida said. "I spoke the mayor on the phone and he said the town's willing to donate a few buildings where Toriel can open a school, Grillby can open a restaurant, and Muffet can open a bakery if she wants."

"I wouldn't want to take away business from the other bakery owner," the spider said worriedly.

"I was thinking more on the lines of you two could form a partnership and advertise each other's goods," the young woman explained.

"That's not a bad idea," Grillby said. "I could even set up a glass case on my counter to display the treats as well to promote both bakeries."

"That's a great idea," Asgore said with a smile.

David selected dogdeball and suggested they not throw the ball very hard. "Either roll or bounce lightly," he suggested. "That way no one gets hurt."

They agreed as dodgeball could be a bit rough, so they toned it down a bit for the younger ones, who had fun dodging the ball and giggling as they tried not to get tagged.

Chara was selected to pick the next game and she selected 'telephone', which resulted in much amusement and laughter to the adults as the young ones tried to get the phrases right, but they got misconstrued, though the kids tried their best.

"Anton wait for artistry and fun!" Sarah said, beaming as she said the phrase.

Everyone laughed. "Actually, it was 'Alphys can't wait for chemistry because it's fun'," Carmen said, giggling. "That was still really good, Sarah."

After they all had a turn, Asriel was selected to pick next and he chose a favorite game of his, catching a family member or friend off guard. Giggling, the kids set about to select their targets with Frisk helping Julie sneak up on Papyrus. "Okay, get ready," he said to the little girl before nodding and she jumped forward, glomping Papyrus' right leg.

"Boo!" She exclaimed.

Papyrus' eyes bugged out in surprise as he yelped and jumped before stumbling, managing to get caught on the porch railing while hanging upside down. Julie was still hanging onto his leg, giggling up a storm as the adults laughed in amusement. Ida turned her face into Grillby's shoulder as she was trying to not laugh so hard, but her whole body shook with silent laughter. Sans also laughed.

"Get a little _hung up_ there, bro?" He asked.

"Looks like it," Gaster chuckled as Papyrus screeched at the pun, which only made them all laugh more before Sans helped his brother upright again and the kids continued the game of catching the others off guard.

Frisk chose 'tag' and to make it fair, the older kids went a bit slower for the younger ones so that it would not only be fair, but that the younger ones wouldn't feel frustrated.

Carmen was the last one to select a game and she chose 'statues'. Everyone tried their best to stand still, but it wasn't an easy game and a few of them did fall over, but in the end, everyone got a chance to be the winner of the game.

Ida happened to glance up and saw the clouds overhead that indicated a storm, but then saw something else. "Guys, look!" She said, pointing upwards.

A huge rainbow was brightly shining against the clouds and Frisk noticed something else. "Look, there's another rainbow, only it's backwards!" He said.

"That's called a double rainbow," Ida explained. "It's almost like an upside-down reflection of the main rainbow."

The kids gathered together. "There's seven colors," Nathan said. "Each for a certain trait."

"Traits which we all represent," Frisk said.

Alphys looked up in awe. "W-What makes a rainbow?" She asked, stuttering a little.

"The sun hitting the moisture in the clouds just right, like a prism," Carmen said. "It always forms a perfect arch."

It was quiet before the sound of thunder reached them and they quickly packed up the games before heading inside.

But the games didn't stop there. The kids kept playing hide-and-seek and sardines, giggling the whole while before dog-piling onto each other like a group of puppies. The scene was adorable to the adults who gathered in the room as well before it got dark as night fell.

Ida made a decision. "The power might go out," she said worriedly. "We best stay in the living room for the night."

"Like a sleepover?" Carmen asked.

"Why not?" Ida said with a smile.

The kids built a large pillow and blanket fort facing the fireplace where Grillby was getting a fire going and Ida pulled out the couch bed and pulled the other couch to lie flat like a bed. Muffet created some hammocks that hung from the ceiling and when they were all done, the living room looked like a campsite jungle as they got settled for the night.

The nine children snuggled close together. "I hope the power doesn't go out," Asriel said. "I don't really like the dark."

"Me neither," Chara said with a small whimper.

"Hey, don't worry," David said. "We'll protect each other."

"We're not alone," Carmen said reassuringly.

"They're right," Frisk said with a nod. "We've got each other and our family. We're safe."

That comforted them and they settled down while Ida made sure the fire was out and the house secure before she crawled into one of the beds, feeling Grillby slide into bed behind her while Sans and Papyrus crawled in on the other side.

As quiet settled in, though the thunder was still rumbling outside and the rain was falling, sleep claimed the adults fast, but the kids were awake a bit longer.

"What if the town turns on our family too?" Nathan asked.

"We'll have to run again if they do," Thomas said.

"What if they're just trying to gain our trust so that they can capture the monsters and separate our family?" Sarah asked.

"I don't want to be separated from you guys," Julie whimpered.

They all gathered closer. "Don't worry," Frisk said. "Auntie Ida won't let anyone separate our family and neither will Mom, Dad, or any of our aunts and uncles."

"He's right," Carmen said before yawning. "We stick together."

Comforted once again, the kids fell into a sound sleep, hoping for the best for their family.

* * *

 **Looks like the adults aren't the only ones worried. The kids are too.**

 **dream1990: Let's hope so. It does look promising.**

 **Steelcode: *chuckling* I know the feeling, Amigo. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Yes. Hope is definitely what they need. :)**

 **Dragonsrule18: Me too. :)**

 **Next chapter: the real test comes about the town accepting the monsters.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Settling In

**Chapter 8: Settling In**

Ida took a deep breath as she put on her best outfit, which was a light purple blouse and a black pencil skirt that went a little below her knees. She had already put on her nylon tights and her best shoes, which were black pumps with a wide, low heel. She quickly did her hair into a French braid, put her best gold earrings in her ears, and silver necklace with a silver heart pendant. She stepped back to look at herself in the mirror and let out a sigh. "Okay, here goes," she said before going downstairs to see if the others were ready.

The children were all ready with the girls dressed in their best dresses and the boys in their best slacks and clean suit shirts. Nodding, Ida noticed the monsters were also dressed in their best. They looked at her as she nodded.

"Okay, guys. Ready?" She asked.

"Ready as we can be," Muffet said.

"I h-hope th-the m-meeting w-w-will go w-well," Alphys stammered out nervously.

"Don't worry, Alphys darling, it will," Mettaton said, but the robot star was looking nervous too.

Toriel placed a hand on Asgore's arm. "Oh, I hope the Mayor and Police Chief really are nice," she said.

"They're honest, at least that's what it seemed when they approached us the other day when we were in town," Sans said.

Grillby placed an arm around Ida's shoulders. "The only way to know if they were speaking the absolute truth is to go to this meeting and see," he said.

"True," she said.

"Alright, children," Toriel said, getting her children's attentions. "I want you all on your best behavior at this meeting."

"We will, Mom," Frisk promised as the others echoed him.

"But what do we do if the meeting becomes a disaster?" Carmen asked worriedly.

"Gaster and Sans will then teleport us out of there," Asgore said as the two nodded, having already discussed what to do if that happened.

"Let's not think about that," Ida said. "We're already nervous enough. We should go before we change our minds."

Nodding in agreement, they all gathered close as Sans and Gaster teleported them to town, taking them right to City Hall where the meeting was to be. Sticking together, they walked up the steps and went inside, going through security. After security waved them through, they headed for the main meeting room and found their seats.

Ida gripped Grillby's hand and he squeezed her hand gently in return. "Don't worry, my lovely flame," he said soothingly. "It'll be alright."

His reassurance helped her and she nodded, giving him a quick kiss as the doors opened again and the room filled up with people, who saw them and began talking. Ida looked at Sans, who was beside her.

"What's the menu look like?" She asked him.

He concentrated and nodded after a moment. "All ketchup and barbeque sauce," he said. "No asparagus."

"Good," she said as the kids giggled at what the two had said, knowing in reality, Ida had asked Sans if it seemed everyone was friendly and he checked their stats, finding them all to be friendly and no hostiles. Frisk had suggested 'asparagus' as the code word as he knew his aunt didn't like asparagus. While they had all laughed in amusement, they had agreed that 'asparagus' would be the code word if trouble arose.

But it looked like the town really was willing to accept the monsters. They all sat patiently as the townspeople took their seats and the mayor took the podium with the police chief beside him.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my greatest pleasure to say that we have been allowed to be in the presence of royalty and of a fellow race who has been greatly wronged," he said. "I was told that when they first arrived on the Surface, things quickly went downhill for them as the very town at the bottom of their mountain had turned against them and what's worse, the townspeople sought to hurt innocent children as well by taking them away from the only family they've ever known. A brave lady stood up against the town to not only protect the children, but to protect those that came out of the mountain hoping for reconciliation and peace.

"Sadly, that town refused to give them those things, therefore I hope that we can. They have done nothing wrong and have harmed no one. If anything, they have saved many children who were abused and took them in as their own. Let me ask you, a race that takes in someone who is not of their own race and raised them with love, is that race the enemy?"

Several people shook their heads while a soft murming of the word 'no' filtered through the room. Someone raised their hand and the mayor nodded to them. A gentleman stood up to address them all.

"Mr. Mayor, everyone, while I agree that a race that takes in someone who is not of their own race and raises them as their own is not an enemy, I'm afraid we must also consider the children who have been under the care of the monsters. Are the children simply protecting the monsters out of fear of them? Or are they doing so because they see the monsters as their own family too?

"If possible, may we hear from the children themselves? Their stories of their lives before they were found by the monsters and their stories after the monsters took them in?" He asked.

Ida took a calming breath, seeing the gentleman was concerned about the children and bringing up a good point. She looked at Toriel, who looked afraid. "Toriel, it's okay," she said softly to the goat woman. "It actually wouldn't be a bad idea for the children to tell their stories, that way the town can see that the children have thrived under the monsters' care after falling into the mountain."

"She's right, my love," Asgore said before he looked at his children, who didn't look completely eager about it. "My little ones, I know it's not easy to talk about the past, but would you all be willing to do it?"

The gentle question had them all looking at each other and Frisk looked at his aunt, who looked pensive before she leaned towards them. "You don't have to go into details about whatever abuse you endured before falling into Mt. Ebbot, but if you tell them how you feel about being Toriel and Asgore's children, it might help persuade the people who are a bit unsure," she said.

"Will you go up with us, Aunt Ida?" Thomas asked.

"Please?" Julie asked.

Ida looked at the monsters, who nodded. "Alright," she said in agreement before raising her hand and standing up when the mayor nodded to her. "Mr. Mayor and people of the town, the eight children who fell into Mt. Ebbot and were taken in by the monster race wish to tell you their stories," she said. "Will you all be willing to listen?"

Nods and murmurs of affirmation gave her the answer she needed and she led the eight human children up to the podium. Carmen bravely stepped forward to speak first and Ida nodded, allowing the eleven-year-old to go ahead.

"My name is Carmen," she said. "Before I fell into Mt. Ebbot, I was running from my abusive parents who were looking to make me steal money for them so that they could gamble. I refused and ran to the mountain, falling into it. Toriel, who is my mother, took me in and not only healed my injuries, but showed me that I could trust her and that she'd never hurt me. The others showed me that I could trust them too and it helped both me and them in the long run. They learned that not all humans were close-minded like the ones that had trapped them in the mountain and I learned to trust someone again."

She paused. "They may look like monsters, but they have thoughts and feelings just like us, and I trust them with my life. If it hadn't been for them, I don't think I'd be alive today."

The crowd was silent as then David walked up to the podium. "I was a foster kid," he said. "And my foster parents treated me like a slave. I finally escaped one night to Mt. Ebbot and fell into the mountain. Toriel found me and became my mom. She showed me that not everyone was like my foster parents."

Thomas stood up. "My story is the same as David's," he said.

"As is mine," Nathan said, standing up too.

Chara stood up and there were tears in her red eyes. "I remember it like yesterday," she said softly. "I was thrown into the mountain because of my eyes. My own family didn't want me."

She paused, her voice catching. Ida placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and the ten-year-old girl gave her a grateful look before taking a breath. "Asriel, the son of Asgore and Toriel, found me and he got me to his parents, who healed me and instantly took me in, even though I was human. Asriel even saw me as his little sister, which he still does to this day."

She paused again. "I later learned from Gaster, a scientist and doctor, that if Asriel hadn't found me when he did, I might have died. He didn't have to help me, but he chose to, despite me being human. All the humans accepted me as the King and Queen's daughter, a princess. If they were truly evil, why would they take me in and raise me?"

She looked at the others and nodded. Sarah then stood up and took a deep breath. "I was in an orphanage and the director had taken us on a hiking trip and made it clear that he didn't want me as part of the group and he'd find a way to make sure I'd never return," she said.

A few people gasped in shock at hearing that and Toriel put a hand over her mouth, horror filling her at what Sarah had said. The little girl continued.

"He chased me into the woods with a knife and I ran until I stumbled and fell into the hole in the mountain. I passed out and when I woke up, Toriel was sitting beside me and she treated my injuries I had gotten from running away from that awful man. When I told her someone was after me, she immediately took me in as her daughter without a second thought."

She then looked at Julie, the youngest of them all. Julie looked like she was going to cry and Ida kneeled down to her. "Julie, you don't have to go into details," she reminded her gently.

The little girl looked up at her with teary eyes before facing the room. "I...I was abandoned on the mountain," she said. "My mommy and daddy said...I was a bad girl. A mistake they never wanted."

Shock filled the room at how someone could be so cruel to a young one, especially their own child. Julie looked at Toriel, who was crying a little as she remembered when Julie had fallen into the Underground. She then took a deep breath and looked at the room.

"I love my new mommy and daddy because they tell me they love me and they don't call me names," she said. After a moment, she returned to the others and Frisk stepped up, taking a deep breath.

"I grew up hearing stories about the monsters in the mountain and wondered if they were true or not," he said. "After my parents died and my aunt Ida took me in, I began to want to know if the stories were true and if they were, I wanted to see the monsters for myself and see if they were really the terrible monsters from the stories or just misunderstood."

"What did you find out?" The mayor asked gently.

Frisk smiled. "They're people just like us," he said. "I befriended them and even began to see them as my family and I still do, including the other children who fell. I consider them to be my siblings and nothing could change that."

The monsters smiled proudly at the children, as did Ida, who now addressed the room.

"When the town we came from threatened the monsters, they also threatened the children, including my nephew," she said. "I will not allow the family to be broken up by hateful, cruel people who refuse to give the monsters a chance."

A lady stood up in the crowd and they could see she was a police officer. "One thing we're often taught is to go with our gut," she said. "And I believe you're all telling the truth."

"So do I," said another man as he stood up.

More people stood up, nodding their heads in unison. The mayor took the podium and smiled at them all. "Citizens of this lovely town, do we all agree to give our fellow race a chance and accept them into our town?"

"Yes!" Came the answering cry.

"All in favor?"

"Aye!"

"Any opposed?"

The room was silent as a tomb, so the mayor turned to the monsters. "May I ask all of you to join me up here, please?" He asked.

Though curious, they stood beside him and he smiled. "It is my greatest honor to grant you your licenses," he said.

They all looked astounded and Ida decided to try and find out more. "Um, licenses, Mr. Mayor?" She inquired, keeping her tone polite.

The mayor smiled. "We have positions for each of the monsters here in town," he said. "And buildings are ready for their use as well."

The police chief came forward with various items in his hands and the mayor nodded in gratitude. "To Miss. Toriel, a license to teach," he said with a smile, giving her the papers that authorized her to teach. "We have the school all ready for you and your fellow teachers will help you with anything you need."

Six people rose, indicating they were teachers. "Welcome, Toriel," one lady said with a smile.

The goat woman had tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "I...I don't know what to say."

Everyone smiled at that and the mayor continued with what everyone could see was a ceremony. Muffet was granted a license to run a bakery, Grillby to open a restaurant, Undyne and Papyrus to work at the police department, Alphys and Gaster to work at the local college with other scientists, and Sans, Gerson, and Asgore to be part of the town guard. They all accepted the roles with gratitude, thankful that the townspeople were being very generous to them.

Mettaton was granted permits to do his television show and to build an orphanage for the orphans of the town, as he had expressed wanting to help the young ones. The children were excited for their families and not only that, the florist shop owner in town offered Carmen a part-time job at her shop, to which the young girl happily agreed and the other children were told that if they wanted to help at any time, they were more than welcomed to.

Ida smiled as she saw the happiness in her family's faces and she felt hope surge within her that things would work out.

* * *

 _A couple months later..._

Ida came running into the door of Grillby's restaurant, having exciting news to tell him. She had already contacted the others to meet her there as she couldn't wait to tell them what she had learned.

Frisk, seeing his aunt, waved to her as he and his siblings were at Grillby's doing their homework. "What's up, Aunty Ida?" He asked.

"I've got the greatest news for everyone," she said, her excitement contagious.

Grillby came up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "That's the best news, my lovely flame," he said, kissing her. She returned the kiss and heard the door open and saw everyone come in. Smiling, she waited until they sat down before she told them the good news.

"Alright, so, the mayor has been keeping an ear open and he's pleased that we've all settled in well and the townspeople are happy and have accepted all of you," she said. "Two, the Sergeant has been keeping me informed of any happenings and I'm happy to say that it seems the threat is over for now, but the moment it changes, he'll tell us."

"At least we can rest easy now," Sans said as the others nodded.

Asgore noticed Ida's grin got bigger. "Something tells me you've saved the best part for last," he said with a smile.

She nodded. "The mayor has declared that this weekend, the townspeople want to throw a huge celebration for all our successes and to celebrate not only being friends with all of you, but also of the unity between your race and the human race," she said.

"No way!" Undyne said in shock. "Are you serious?"

"You bet!" Ida said.

"A huge celebration?" Julie asked. "Can we come too?"

"Everyone's invited," the brown-haired woman said. "And from what I've heard, there's going to be fireworks and ton of food, along with games and activities. It'll be just like a county fair."

The happiness was palable as they all cheered and Grillby pulled Ida into a hug, kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss and smiled at him. "Your guys' wish of being accepted has finally come true," she said. "This whole town is proof of that."

"And hope that other towns will accept us too," he said, also smiling.

Nothing could put a damper on the happiness that filled them all as they looked forward to the celebration.

* * *

 **Well, looks like the monsters have truly found acceptance. :)**

 **dream1990: Thank you! I'm glad you do! :) I'm enjoying writing this one for you. :)**

 **Steelcode: *chuckling* Thanks, Amigo. I'm glad you like it. :)**

 **Drivingmaster19: Thank you for the wonderful compliments! :) I'm so happy you found this story and that you're enjoying it. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Danger

**Chapter 9: Danger**

The Sergeant grabbed his duffel bag, ready to go off the grid. He had taken a week vacation and given his retirement notice just that day, because he knew the county commissioner was still hunting for Ida, the monsters, and the children. Worry filled him and he knew that if he left and went off the grid, they wouldn't find him.

But he also knew the county commissioner was suspicious of his sudden retirement. He locked the door and headed out in the dead of the night, knowing it would be best to leave then because the next morning was to be his last day, so no one would suspect him leaving early. At least he hoped so.

He had just gotten out of the woods when he heard the call come over the police scanner. They were hunting him and calling him a person of interest. Wasting no time, he saw a trucker about to get on the road and saw it was an old buddy of his from boot camp. His friend saw him and motioned him to climb aboard. "I can take you across the state line, but I'm afraid my stop is there," he said.

"That will be fine," the Sergeant said. "I can't thank you enough."

"Just be safe, buddy."

Nodding, the Sergeant climbed into the cab of the eighteen-wheeler rig, listening closely to the radio as the police commands he knew by heart were called out. His buddy was careful to not draw attention to themselves while the Sergeant got out a burner phone and called a number.

* * *

 _Miles away..._

Ida was reading a book while cuddled into Grillby's side, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as he read along with her. She looked up at him and they were just leaning in for a kiss when the phone rang.

As they pulled apart, Ida was confused as it wasn't her home phone ringing. She then gasped and pulled a burner phone out of a nearby drawer, answering it at once. "Hello?" She said.

"Crystal?" Came a familiar voice that she recognized at once.

"Quartz," she replied instantly, recognizing the code that she and the Sergeant had come up with sometime back. "Sergeant, is everything alright?"

"No, Miss Ida," he said. "I'm being hunted."

Ida gasped and Grillby came up to her, worry on his face as he placed his hands on her shoulders. The gesture helped her to calm down a bit. "Sergeant, do they know?" She asked.

"No, but the county commissioner is suspicious because I took a vacation and suddenly retired," the Sergeant said. "They are calling me a person of interest."

"Which means that she believes you have something to do with the monsters and children's disappearances, as well as mine," Ida said.

"Yes," he said. "I'm heading out now and I've got a bit of a start ahead of them."

That filled her with relief. "Sergeant, we can find you and bring you here," she said. "You'll be safe here."

"That is a generous offer, Miss Ida, but I have to decline," he said. "I have buddies that can help me. You focus on keeping your family safe. Warn the town. Take the measures necessary to protect yourselves."

"And you as well, old friend," she said. "Be careful."

"I will. And you all as well."

Hanging up the phone, Ida turned to Grillby. "The county commissioner from the other town suspects our Sergeant friend," she said. "Call the others to the living room, please, Grillby. They must know of this. I'll contact the mayor of this town."

He nodded and hugged her. "We'll get through this, Ida," he said softly before giving her a gentle kiss. "Have faith and hope."

She nodded, giving him a kiss back before she called the mayor to tell him what had happened. He was shocked and dismayed and promised to meet with the council and police to inform them.

The family gathered in the living room and Ida turned to them. "I'm afraid I have bad news," she said, her face filled with worry.

"We haven't been found, have we?" Carmen asked, fear in her voice.

"Thankfully, no," the brown-haired woman said. "But our Sergeant friend is being hunted and called a person of interest."

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked curiously.

"It means someone suspects him of something criminal and want to question him," Undyne said, recalling what she had learned on the force so far. "Sometimes it's just to ask questions about something to gain information and sometimes it's to track down and catch people who are wanted for questioning."

"But knowing that the county commissioner was against us back in that town, the Sergeant is not only a person of interest to them, but also the one they could question to try and find out where we are," Sans said, his voice flat.

Papyrus looked worried. "But...does he know where we are?" He asked.

"No," Ida answered. "But that doesn't mean much. The commissioner and whoever is with her on the endeavor to take away the children and paint you monsters in a bad light can try other methods to get the answers they want."

"Let's hope they don't find him then," Muffet said.

"Is he safe?" David asked hopefully.

"He's on the run right now, from what he just told me," the brown-haired woman said. "But he also said he knows some friends who can help him."

"Does the mayor of this town know?" Gaster asked.

"Yes, and he is dismayed to learn that one of our allies is being hunted. He's meeting with the council and police later."

Alphys had been typing on a computer and came up with an idea. "W-We c-could set up a for-force f-field," she stammered out. "It c-could pr-protect us a-and t-the t-town."

"How fast could this force field be constructed?" Asgore asked her curiously.

"A f-few h-hours if all g-goes w-well," she replied.

Ida went over to Alphys and hugged her. "Alphys, that's a great idea," she said. "That way, we're not only protecting ourselves, but the generous town that has accepted all of you."

"Yes," Gaster said, smiling at his friend. "I'll help you with that force field."

"I'll help too," Sans said instantly.

"Can we help?" Frisk asked, gesturing to himself and his siblings.

Toriel gave the okay and as they pitched in to create the force field, she went to the conservatory where Ida had beautiful roses, tulips, petunias, morning glories, and lilies growing. They were vibrant in the room and Toriel breathed in their aroma, letting it flow into her to try and calm her nerves. "Tori?" Came a familiar voice and she turned to find Asgore there and he took her in his arms. "Are you feeling well, my love?"

"Oh, Asgore. It's like being prisoners once again," she said, tears in her eyes. "A force field to shield us, yes, but to also keep us here."

He looked saddened. "I know," he said softly.

The force field was soon in place over the town, forest, and the mansion. Frisk sighed sadly. "Mom's right," he said, turning to look at his family. "You guys are just as trapped here as you all were in the Underground." He looked down. "I promised you that you'd all be free."

"And you kept that promise, Frisk," Grillby said, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder in reassurance. "We are free from the Underground."

"Only to be trapped because of people like that county commissioner," the boy said. "I just led you guys into another prison."

"Hey," Sans said, going over to the boy and pulling him into a hug. "That's not your fault, baby bones."

"He's right, Frisk," Chara said with a nod.

"You didn't break your promise," Asriel said assuredly.

The other children nodded in agreement as the room grew quiet before Asgore, deciding it was much too somber, caught Carmen in a hug. "Tickle attack!" He cried out, tickling her.

"EEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAD!" She protested through her laughter, but she couldn't get away.

Catching on, Toriel caught Asriel and began tickling him, making him bleat cutely as he was tickled to pieces.

Sans began tickling Sarah while Papyrus tickled Julie, Undyne tickled David, Mettaton tickled Thomas, Muffet tickled Nathan, and Gaster tickled Chara. The children laughed and tried to escape, but their family had them and their laughter not only filled the house, but lifted everyone's spirits too to where the monsters suddenly turned the tables on each other and began tickling each other and the quickly escaped to the hallway, giggling before they all gathered around.

"I love you all," Julie said, a smile on her face. "I couldn't ask for a better family."

"Same here," David said. "I love you all."

"I love you all," the other children said in unison before Carmen issued another tickle fight, and it was chaos as they all were tickled and tickled each other.

Ida felt her own spirits lift as she watched the playful moment, a smile coming to her face, a smile that grew bigger when she heard the siblings say 'I love you' to each other. They had really grown into a terrific family and she remembered her vow that no one would take the children away. She felt her resolve at that harden more.

 _Stay safe, Sergeant,_ she thought to herself as her hands began glowing a soft white. _No one's going to break apart this family as long as we both stand and live._

She felt hands on her waist and turned to find Grillby behind her and he gently tugged her back. Curious, she let him as he guided her upstairs and into his bedroom. "Privacy," he said before tickling her.

A squeal left Ida's mouth as she tried to escape him and just managed to break free before running with him chasing her around the room. She stopped short from plowing into the bed and Grillby caught her, making them both fall onto the bed with him landing on his back and her landing on him before he rolled them both over so that he was gently pinning her down and one hand went back to her stomach to tickle her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ida laughed, squirming to get free, but the fire monster had her in an unbreakable, yet gentle, hold. He smiled as he watched her laugh before stopping the tickle torture, gazing at her as she caught her breath. She looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow, making him look at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked softly.

The next thing he knew, Ida had flipped them and her hands were tickling his underarms, making him guffaw and try to stop her, but she only grinned at knowing she found his tickle spot. "Who's got who, now?" She asked with a grin.

Grillby laughed, not really trying to stop her, though he did squirm quite a bit. Giggling, she stopped and let him recover before she rested her head on his chest. "Oh, Grillby, what are we going to do?" She asked. "Is this what you guys came to find on the surface world? People who still discriminate against you and seek to have you monsters captured and the children taken away?" She sighed sadly. "It's no better than over two hundred years ago."

Warm arms wrapped around her. "Actually, it's a bit better," he said. "A town has accepted us, we have allies looking out for us, and we have you, the most amazing woman who is doing everything in her power to keep this family together and to keep us all safe."

She sighed again. "I feel like I'm not doing enough," she said.

"What more can you do than your absolute best, which you have been doing?" He countered gently.

She looked at him. "Do you really think so?" She asked.

"Come here," he said, gently pulling her closer so that her face was above his and he kissed her. Ida relaxed against him and returned the kiss, parting her lips when she felt his warm tongue gently brush against her mouth to ask for entrance, moaning in pleasure as he deepened the kiss. They parted after a few moments and Ida took a deep breath, opening her eyes and smiling at the fire monster who made her heart beat faster.

"Thanks, Grillby," she said in appreciation. "And...thanks for believing in me."

"I'll always believe in you, my precious flame," he said, surprising her with the endearment. "You have given us all hope again. Both you and your nephew whom we all adore and love as our own."

She smiled, kissing him again before they headed back downstairs, meeting Frisk at the bottom of the stairs. "Auntie Ida? Uncle Grillby? Is everything going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yes," Ida said assuredly as Grillby nodded. "Because we're not going to give up. We've done so much to keep this family together and keep the monsters free and we're never giving up on that."

The boy smiled at that and reached his arms up. Grillby picked up the small boy and felt his nephew hug him. "Thank you for making Aunt Ida happy," he heard the boy whisper to him.

"You're welcome, my little nephew," the fire monster said.

Ida smiled before hugging them both as she truly hoped things would be alright soon.

* * *

 **Oh, dear. What will the mayor, police, and council decide? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **Steelcode: *chuckling* Glad you liked it, Amigo. It was about time for some good news for them. Let's hope more good news keeps coming. :)**

 **dream1990: Thank you, Amigo! :) I'm glad you liked it. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: No worries, Amiga. :) I'm glad you liked it. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Rallying Together

**Chapter 10: Rallying Together**

The mayor was in his office and he didn't like the news he had received from Ida about the county commissoner of the town they had escaped from was hunting her good friend, the Sergeant.

And for what? Because of fear and hate for the monsters, who had done nothing wrong upon arrival on the surface. He shook his head, thinking about the children who had shared their stories of abuse with the town and how they loved the monsters as their own family. And from what he had seen, the monsters loved the children just as much too.

And Ida. She had not only used her powers to save her family, but to save the monsters too, who she considered to be part of her family. "That county commissoner is dangerous," he said to himself. "If she should find the monsters here, it would destroy all that we have been working for."

He stood up and paced his office. "We can't let anyone destroy the hard work we're doing to have the monsters accepted into society," he continued speaking to himself and he then stopped, straightening up and nodding. "If someone is against the monsters, then they are against the whole town."

With that, he went to the City Hall where the town council was currently meeting and they quickly welcomed him. "I have come to a decision," he said and they all straightened up. "If someone is against the monsters, then they are against the rest of us."

"Hear, hear!" Someone called in agreement.

"That county commissoner is both close-minded and dangerous," said another member. "If she and her men come here, it could put the monsters and the children in danger."

"We should have safe houses here in town," Another member spoke up. "While they are two hours away from here, the woods might be the place that their enemies will first look."

"I agree," said one of the lady policeman. "Let's look into potential safe houses and then inform the monsters and Miss Ida."

Everyone agreed and immediately volunteered up several homes that blended into their town and would be well guarded. The mayor, pleased with this, contacted Ida.

* * *

At the mansion, the mood was happy as it was Valentine's Day and everyone was enjoying the heart pancakes that Ida and Grillby made and Muffet made heart cakes for dessert. As the kids enjoyed candy and other gifts they had received from their family and each other, Toriel and Asgore were dancing in the living room to their favorite love song and Grillby had given Ida a fire rose, which was a special flower from the Underground that would flare brightly if in the presence of two people in love.

Ida loved it and took every moment to kiss Grillby to watch the rose flare up with its yellow, orange, and gold colors. In the middle of kissing her love, the phone rang and she sighed lightly. "I hate when the phone rings just as the kiss gets good," she said with a slightly annoyed look.

Grillby chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as Ida answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Ah, Miss Ida," the mayor said. "I have good news."

She straightened. "You do?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "Some good real estate came in that I believe you will just love. A good neighborhood and plenty of room for your children to play. There's even a playground nearby."

Ida took a moment to realize what the mayor was telling her in code. Good real estate meant safe houses in case they needed to escape and a good neighborhood meant the townspeople was rallying together to keep the monsters and children safe. A playground nearby meant that someone would always be nearby in case they needed help. "Oh, that is wonderful news, Mr. Mayor," she said. "I can't wait to tell my family about those real estate opportunities. I'm worried the house I'm at may be getting a bit small."

"Come by anytime," he replied before they wished each other good day and signed off. Ida felt a large smile grow on her face and she turned to Grillby, glomping him and forcing him to catch her as he was surprised.

"Grillby, oh, Grillby, it's wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"I take it that was good news?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes," she said before dragging him to the living room where the others had now gathered and they looked up to her the brown-haired woman smiling. "The mayor and the town are with us!" She said happily. "They're rallying around us to keep you all on the surface!"

The children cheered happily and the monsters looked shocked before they too began cheering. "They really are there for us?" Undyne asked.

"Yes, and they have found some places to be safe houses in case we need to escape from here fast," Ida said. "Our neighbors will have our backs and will be ready to help at a moment's notice."

"Oh, this just made Valentine's Day the best one ever!" Carmen cheered happily.

"Candy, goodies, family, and hearing that this town is with us is the best ever!" David cheered too.

Later that day, the mayor called again and asked if he could meet with Ida in person. Agreeing, she got ready and Sans kindly teleported her to the City Hall, where they met with the mayor in his office. "How did everyone take the news?" He asked with a smile.

"They are very grateful to this town for their willingness to stand up for them," Ida said.

"It's nice to have a town on our side for a change," Sans admitted.

"I know the feeling," the mayor said with a smile. "Oh, and before I forget, my men are listening in case we hear from your sergeant friend, Michael."

Ida nodded, worry filling her. "Have you heard from him lately?" She asked. "I'm worried about him. I know he can handle himself, but to have his former friends after him and the county commissoner hot on his tail too...,"

She trailed off and he nodded. "I know," he said. "I'm worried about him too. He's a fine officer and I'd like him to join my town's force when this all blows over."

"I think he'd take you up on that offer in a heartbeat, sir," the brown-haired woman said.

During the meeting, Sans was quiet, mulling over the fact that they now had a name to the Sergeant. Michael. He grew more curious and decided to ask Ida later when they got home.

Arriving at the mansion, Ida informed everyone of the plans that had been finalized and they all agreed that it was fair. "By the way, why didn't we know of the Sergeant's name before?" Sans asked now.

"Because we felt it was safe not to reveal his name too soon," the young woman said. "But now that his name is revealed, I can tell you this: Michael is more than a good friend."

"What is he then?" Undyne asked.

Ida took a deep breath. "He has monster DNA in him too," she said.

That was something they didn't expect and they all gasped. "You mean, he has monster DNA like you do, Ida?" Gaster asked.

"Yes," she replied.

It was quiet for a moment before Asgore spoke up. "Why do I get the feeling the other shoe is about to drop, as I've heard some humans say?" He asked.

Ida took another deep breath and looked at them all. "There's a reason Michael has monster DNA, knows of my powers, became a police officer to help people, and to protect those he felt where wronged," she said.

"Ida, you're stalling," Sans said bluntly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am, because I know you're all going to flip at hearing what I have to say next," she said.

Grillby wrapped his arms around her. "Yes?" He encouraged softly.

Wondering what she did to deserve such a wonderful, patient guy as her boyfriend and perhaps future husband, Ida sighed before looking at them all.

"Michael is my cousin."

* * *

 **And the other shoe has dropped. Yes, the Sergeant is called Michael and is indeed Ida's cousin and believes that monsters should be given a chance to prove they can be trusted.**

 **dream1990: Thanks, Amigo! Glad you're enjoying it. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thanks, Amiga! Glad you're enjoying it. :)**

 **Steelcode: I know what you mean and don't worry, they have a plan to deal with them if it comes down to it.**

 **Idonthaveaname (guest): Thank you! I'm glad you are liking the story too. :)**

 **Next up: Trouble strikes again, this time, it's a bit closer to home than Ida would like. Stay tuned!**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Frantic Call

**Chapter 11: Frantic Call**

Everyone went still, shocked at what they had just heard. Ida took a deep breath. "I know," she said softly. "I should have told you all sooner, but Michael and I felt with the townspeople after all of you, it was safer to just say he was on our side."

"But now...what if he gets captured? He could tell our enemies where we are," Mettaton said.

"NO!" Ida said sharply, making them all jump. She gave them all a look that said she didn't believe Michael would give them up. "One, Michael isn't like that. When he makes a promise, he keeps it. And two, he doesn't know where we are, so if he does get captured, he can't tell anyone where we are."

"Ida, please understand," Papyrus said softly, coming up to her. "Just as it was a bit of a shock to learn you have monster DNA in you and powers, it is a shock to hear that the policeman is your cousin, who has monster DNA too and possibly powers."

She took a deep breath. "Michael is a good man," she said. "Even if it means his life, he won't betray us."

Asgore stood up. "Ida, are you absolutely sure?" He asked.

"Yes," she said. "I trust Michael with my life, just like I trust you guys with my life."

Frisk now spoke up. "Michael also got the protestors to go away," he said.

"Frisk's right," David said. "He could have stepped back, but he guarded us just like Aunt Ida is doing."

Undyne looked thoughtful. "You know, one thing I've learned being on the police force in this town is that a good cop has honor and sticks with the truth and sometimes goes off the record or doesn't follow the book if they feel something isn't quite right or needs to be handled differently. Michael sounds like one of those guys," she said.

"He is," Ida said.

Suddenly, her burner phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"Ida, it's Michael," she heard and she took a sharp breath, knowing he was calling because something had happened.

"Michael, what is it?" She asked worriedly.

He took a deep breath. "I've been captured," he said. "But I won't reveal to my captors where you guys are."

She gasped, fear in her voice. "Michael," she said, her voice tight as a lump filled her throat. "I should have gotten you here when we had the chance."

"No," he said. "They were tracking me, Ida. There was a tracker in one of my shirts. I didn't notice it until they pointed it out. It was disguised as a button."

She realized what he was saying. If she had brought him to the mansion, it would have given their enemies the information they sought. She paced the floor, worry filling her and tears came to her eyes before she took a deep breath. "Michael, be careful," she said pleadingly. "Be like Perseus."

Michael had to smile, catching her meaning. "Don't worry, Gemini will be together again soon," he promised before letting out a cry as he was struck from behind.

"He's calling her!" A voice cried out. "Trace it!"

Quickly, Ida frantically hung up, ending the call and turning off the phone. She knew burner phones were hard to track, which kept them all safe for now.

But now Michael was going to suffer because he went against the town he worked for, believing monsters should be allowed to live on the surface and be given a chance.

Seeing the others watching her, the brown-haired woman made up her mind. "I need to get some practicing done," she said and left, heading up for her room.

Frisk was worried. "She's going to get ready to rescue Michael," he said.

"But she could get captured too!" Carmen said in worry.

"What if that mean lady hurts her too?" Julie asked, her voice small.

"I don't think Aunt Ida is thinking about that right now," Asriel admitted.

"I don't think we can blame her," Chara said. "Her family member is in trouble and she's going to save him just like she saved us."

Muffet nodded. "Wouldn't we do the same for each other?" She asked softly.

They all nodded. They would do exactly what Ida was preparing to do if one of their own was captured.

* * *

In her room, Ida called up her magic, practicing with it to deflect attacks, shield her or others, and restore injuries. While she had been keeping practice with her magic, she hadn't done it with all three types in a long time, so her hands were getting a bit sore.

But she thought of Michael, who was in need of help and her resolve hardened. She had to get her magic ready. She had to save her cousin, who had risked everything to keep her, the monsters, and the children safe.

She had just finished with a flourish that she was satisfied with when a knock came at her open door and she turned to find Grillby was standing there and he came in, taking Ida's sore hands in his and activating his healing magic to heal her. "Ida, it's dangerous," he said.

"I know, Grillby," she said. "But I've got to get him out of there. They believe he can tell them where we are." Her voice now sounded worried. "They could kill him."

He continued healing her hands while looking at her. "But if they capture you, then you could get hurt too," he said.

"I'm willing to take that risk," she said. "As long as Michael and all of you are safe."

"Please, Ida," he pleaded. "Please, don't do this."

She shook her head. "I have to," she said, her resolve firm. "Grillby, wouldn't you go after and save someone close to you? What about Frisk? If he was in danger, wouldn't you go to the ends of the earth to save him?"

He looked at her as she mirrored the same words Muffet had spoken moments earlier. And then he realized something. Michael was one of their own too. One of the family and someone who was risking his own life to protect them. "I would," he said before looking at her, gazing deep into her dark eyes. "I'm going with you."

Ida looked at him in surprise and opened her mouth, but he placed gentle fingers over her mouth. "Michael is one of us too," he said. "And we know the county commissoner has a lot of people on her side. You can't face them alone."

She nodded, realizing he was right and she leaned closer, gently pulling his head down a little so that she could kiss him. He leaned down a bit to help her and kissed her deeply, picking her up and turning so that Ida's back was facing the wall and he walked forward a bit, gently pinning her against the wall and running his tongue gently over her lips.

Her heart beating faster and her breathing coming out in pants, Ida opened her mouth to allow Grillby to French kiss her. After a bit, he backed up, letting her up and she tried to catch her breath, swallowing a bit and looking up at him, a smile coming to her face.

"My, my, someone's possessive," she said teasingly.

"Maybe a little," he admitted. "Because I love you, Ida. And that's one of the other reasons I'm going with you to save Michael."

She smiled again, giving him another kiss before gently pulling away. "Come on," she said. "It's time."

Nodding, he followed her and they made it down to the living room where everyone was. Ida cleared her throat. "Grillby and I are going to find Michael and save him," she said.

The others stood up. "But it's dangerous," Toriel said.

"If you're going, then I'm going too," Sans said firmly.

"Count me in," Asgore said, gripping his trident.

"We have to go get him," Grillby said. "Michael is one of us too."

They all nodded before Gaster looked curious. "Ida, you told Michael to be like Perseus," he said. "What does that mean?"

"I was wondering that too," Carmen said.

"Perseus is a brave warrior from legend," Ida answered. "I was telling Michael to be brave. And he told me Gemini would be together again soon."

"Gemini? Isn't that the twin constellation?" Undyne asked.

"Yes," the brown-haired woman replied with a smile. "Michael was saying that we'd be reunited soon."

They now understood. "What can we do to help?" Toriel asked.

"While Grillby, Sans, Asgore, and I go find Michael and save him, you all need to get to the safehouses," Ida said urgently. "Since our enemies were trying to track the call, the mansion may be compromised."

Agreeing, they all gathered around and Gaster teleported them to town. The mayor met them and when he heard that Michael was in danger, he told the townspeople to hunker down and be prepared.

It didn't take long for them to get settled and for the town to basically go into lockdown, the people ready to defend the town for both themselves and the monsters, who they felt were one of them too.

Getting the call that the others were safe, Ida looked at the three monsters who were going with her and they nodded to her, activating their magics. Grillby's yellow magic, Asgore's slightly-darker yellow magic, and Sans' blue magic lit up the room. Smiling, the brown-haired woman raised her hands, activating her gold, white, and blue magics.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go show our enemies that we're not backing down."

* * *

 **And so it begins. Will they get to Michael in time? Stay tuned! :)**

 **Sparrme: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! :)**

 **Alexandria Prime: *chuckling* You did, did you? :) Glad you like it too! :)**

 **Steelcode: Love your review, Amigo! :) I think that was a lot of people's reactions. :) And I'm glad you like it so far! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: *chuckling* Quite a twist, huh? :)**

 **dream1990: Thank you! Glad you liked it! :)**

 **We're getting to the climax, so hold on to your hats! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	12. Rescue And Fight

**Chapter 12: Rescue And Fight**

In town, the siblings clung to each other and the family members who had decided to stay in town while Grillby, Ida, Sans, and Asgore went to face the county commissoner and save Michael. "What if they don't make it?" Julie asked worriedly.

Toriel held her youngest child in her arms. "Don't worry, sweetheart," she soothed. "They'll make it. Your father is a fierce warrior, as are both Grillby and Sans. And from what I've seen, Ida is a force to be reckoned with."

"She is," Frisk said with a nod. "They'll make it."

They all huddled together, worried before Carmen stood up. "Guys, I love you all," she said and they echoed her before she nodded. "There's got to be a way we can help."

Muffet looked curious. "What do you mean, dearie?" She asked.

"Frisk proved that love was the key to befriending all of you and breaking the barrier," she said. "If love was the way to free all of you, why can't it be the way to show our enemies that they're wrong?"

"That may be easier said that done, darling," Mettaton said gently.

"Only the humans here in this town have been willing to accept us and essentially trap us here," Undyne said, looking uncharacteristically sad.

"T-The c-county com-commissioner is r-rallying up h-haters like h-herself," Alphys stuttered.

David perked up. "Then we've got to show them that they're wrong," he said, catching on what Carmen was saying. "I've got an idea."

They all huddled together, listening closely and brainstorming until they all agreed on the plan. The siblings all hugged each other and the monsters stood taller, ready to put the plan in action soon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away..._

Ida had shown the monsters that were going with her the tracker that she had on Michael. "I put it in his belongings long ago for in case he ran into trouble and I had to get him out," she said. "We originally were going to have the house have one, but Michael decided that it was better if I knew his whereabouts, but he knew nothing of mine."

"In case your enemies found him and tried to get him to sell you out?" Asgore asked gently.

"Yes," she said and took a deep breath. "I didn't like the idea and neither did Michael, but we both agreed it was for the best, but I was to only track him down in dire emergencies, this being one of them."

Grillby held Ida close to him. "Your cousin is both wise and smart," he said softly. "And from what you've told us, he's also resourceful, just like you."

She nodded. "We learned early on that we had to be resourceful and ready to run if word got out about us having monster DNA in us and powers," she said. "We didn't exactly have an easy childhood."

"But it made you into the people you are today: strong, determined, open-minded, and caring," Sans pointed out.

Ida gave him a grateful look and felt Grillby kiss her on the cheek. "And those qualities and others make you into the woman of my dreams," he whispered in her ear.

Giggling, she squirmed slightly before becoming somber and looking at the tracking device. "He's not too far from here," she said. "According to the GPS, about five miles."

They moved quickly and in what seemed like little time, they were outside what looked like a hastily-constructed cabin that had tarp over it in some areas and looked rickety enough that a good wind could send it crashing down. "Be cautious," Asgore warned. "That place could come down at any minute."

Sans looked at Ida, who looked worried. He carefully activated his magic and found four people inside, one having traits just like Ida and the others having traits of determination mixed with dishonesty and corruption. "Three bad and one good," he said. "Michael's definitely inside with possibly three guards."

Ida was ready to call up her magic at a moment's notice and they moved quietly around the building, hearing someone grunt in pain. "Monster lover," someone sneered. "You'd risk your life to protect trash?"

"And expose children to such trash?" Another voice said.

"You know, I could see that you're well paid," a female voice joined the mens' voices. "A tidy sum of money if you tell us where that witch took the monsters and children."

A groan was heard. "I don't know," came the response and Ida softly gasped, telling the monsters that the person who just answered was Michael and from the sounds of it, he was badly beaten. "Ida didn't tell me where she was going and I don't know where they went."

"Yet, you have contacts," the female voice said. "Who could have called someplace. The question is where?"

A growl sounded out. "Somewhere out of your jurisdiction and away from your poison," Michael said, groaning louder as a loud 'thwack' was heard, telling the four outside that the man had been hit.

"Oh, but we'll find them," the county commissoner said. "And we'll drive those abominations back into the Underground. Sadly, the children will have to be separated from them and given new parents, especially that boy, Frisk."

"You leave them alone!" Michael yelled out, only to get punched again.

Asgore decided enough was enough. "Let's go," he said and they approached the doorway, surprised there was no guards. Sans activated his magic and teleported them all in.

The county commissoner snarled at Michael. "Where are they!?" She demanded.

"Behind you, _bruja."_

Hearing that, the lady and the two policeman turned to find Ida, Grillby, Asgore, and Sans behind them and they didn't look happy. Michael managed to lift his head up to find his cousin and three monsters looking at them. "Ida," he managed to say.

She had to force herself to not break down at seeing how beat up her cousin looked. "Hang on, Michael. We'll get you out of here," she promised.

"I don't think you'll be leaving," the county commissoner said. "Where are the children you've kidnapped?"

Asgore growled. "They weren't kidnapped," he said in a low, angry voice. "My wife and I adopted them because people like you abused them."

The lady looked mad. "We'll see what the court has to say about that," she sneered.

"We'll make sure they see your real face," Sans said seriously.

"Because you're the real monster," Ida said, narrowing her eyes. "Now, let my cousin go."

"Or you will regret it," Grillby said warningly.

The county commissoner glared at them. "Attack!" She called out.

Six other men came out with guns and Ida looked at the three monsters around her. "Well, looks like our decision's been made for us," she quipped as she called up her magic. Sans, Asgore, and Grillby did the same just as the commissoner's men moved in.

During the battle, the monsters and Ida just tried to knock out their attackers instead of hurting them, but that was getting hard to do. Asgore just managed to block a hit while Grillby took a hit that made him go down on one knee, forcing Ida and Sans to fend off the attackers and give the fire monster a chance to recover.

But after about an hour, they were just barely standing and had knocked out seven of the policemen that stood with the commissoner. The lady turned to the one that was beside Michael and nodded and he nodded, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the young man.

"You better surrender, if you care about this traitor," the policeman said with a smirk.

"The only traitors here are you, your men, and the county commissoner," Sans said, grabbing the man with his telekinesis and throwing him back, knocking him out so that only the lady stood before them and she glared at them.

"Surrender," she hissed.

"Never," Ida hissed back.

"And that goes for me too," Grillby said.

"And me," Asgore said.

"Ditto," Sans said.

Glaring at them, the county commissoner pulled out a gun from her purse but just as she was about to aim it, the air grew heavy and the monsters' and Ida's magic began to gather around them in a swirl of gold, blue, yellow, green, and white.

And that wasn't all. Sans' left eye was glowing with a blue flame, Grillby's yellow flames were now tinged with orange and red, Asgore's trident was glowing with a yellow aura, and Ida's eyes were glowing white while a goldish-blue aura surrounded her just as the knocked-out policemen woke up and stood up to surround them.

"Look!" One said in awe and slight horror.

The altered appearances of the four were startling to them and the stare that the three monsters and young woman gave them felt foreboding and was a sure sign that someone was about to, as Sans would say, get dunked on.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! We are now on the cusp of the final blow of the battle. How will it go? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Yup, it is. :)**

 **Steelcode: Very true words. :) If only the county commissoner had learned that sooner.**

 **Alexandria Prime: Oh, they will. And you know he will. :)**

 **dream1990: Thanks, Amigo. :) I'm glad you liked it. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	13. The Power Of Love

**Chapter 13: The Power Of Love**

As the swirl of magics grew stronger, Ida held out her right hand, which was glowing brightly with her gold, white, and blue magic. Sans held out his right hand, which was glowing blue with his magic and Asgore and Grillby held out their right hands too, which were glowing green and yellow respectively.

Michael, who had used his teleporting magic to throw off the guard beside him, now appeared behind Ida and placed his hands on her shoulders.

A red glow began to form around the floating magics and swirled with them in a mesmerizing dance. "Red isn't just the color of determination," Michael said, his voice firm and sure. "It's also the color the true love, be it the love of mates, friends, or even family."

"He's right," Ida said, glaring at their enemies. "You made a big mistake by thinking that we'd betray each other and you made a bigger mistake by threatening our family."

The county commissioner scoffed. "You don't know what family means," she said. "And you're making those children choose between monsters and their own kind. They should be with their own kind."

"That's where you're wrong," Sans said. "We didn't make them choose. They chose us willingly."

"Because their own kind had hurt them," Grillby said. "Because of the abuse they endured, it took the children a while to trust us and to understand that we wouldn't hurt them."

Asgore winced a little, recalling his decree from when he had thought his son and daughter had died. "My grief blinded me and made me almost become as close-minded as you," he said to the commissioner. "It took a young boy showing me that I wasn't truly that monster on the inside for me to realize how foolish my decree was. His bravery is the reason the others were never harmed."

The county commissioner scoffed again. "You monsters have hurt humans before and now you poisoned the minds of those children against their own kind," she said. "And I will make sure you are driven back to the Underground where you all belong."

Ida's eyes lit up gold at that. "You'll have to go through me first," she snarled.

"That goes for me too," Michael said with a nod as his red magic grew a bit thicker.

"And us," came another voice.

They looked to find Toriel standing there and with her were her and Asgore's nine children. Carmen stepped forward. "You claim they poisoned our minds, but they didn't," she said. "They took me in, but they didn't have to. They showed me that they cared about me."

"We love them because they love us," Julie said, her small voice sounding sure.

"Our human families didn't want us," Sarah said. "But the monsters did and they treated us as if we were their own born to them."

"They never once beat us," Nathan said.

"They never called us derogatory names," Thomas said.

"They healed our wounds from the surface," David said.

"They tried to save us," Asriel said, indicating to himself and Chara.

"After humans hurt us," the red-eyed girl said.

Frisk stood tall. "And they've always kept us safe," he said. "We love our family and will protect them, just as they have us."

Gaster, who had teleported Toriel and the children there, smiled at them all. "And vice-versa," he said, gathering his purple magic in his hands. "Perhaps now you'll see that we stand together as a family, no matter who tries to break us apart."

Just at the furious county commissioner was about to order the police with her to attack, the nine children reached forward and their hands glowed with the color of the traits they represented, the rainbow colors joining in with the combined magic of the monsters and Ida.

The room grew very bright with the magic and continued to get brighter as the magic swirled faster, forcing the policemen and county commissioner to look away. A translucent bubble of white formed around the monsters, Ida, and the children and grew brighter before it vanished, leaving no trace of them at all while the light faded, revealing a room that was now in a shack that was more solid than before and the policemen and county commissioner lying on the floor and groaning as they woke up from what seemed like a long sleep.

"What...happened?" Asked one of the policemen.

"Were we...doing a sting operation?" Another asked.

A third helped the county commissioner to her feet. "Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied a bit hesitantly before glancing around. "But, why are we here?"

As they filed out of the cabin, they had no answers as to what had happened to them or what they had been doing there.

* * *

 _Far away, in their town..._

Ida sat up, rubbing her head as she found herself in Grillby's bedroom. Glancing around, she looked to see Grillby was sleeping beside her. "Grillby?" She asked him.

He woke up and looked at her with a loving look before he seemed to fully wake up. "What...happened?" He asked. "How did we get back home?"

"I...don't know," Ida admitted. "Last I remember, we were facing off with the county commissioner and her men to save Michael."

She then gasped. "Michael!" She cried out as she jumped off the bed and ran out the door and down the stairs. Grillby was right behind her as they searched the house, finding the others who were feeling just as confused as they were. The front door then opened and Michael walked in.

"Hey, everyone," he said with a smile before grunting as Ida glomped him, knocking him to the floor. The nine children joined her in hugging the man that had essentially saved them and their family.

"So, what does that make him, Aunty Ida?" Julie asked.

The brown-haired woman smiled. "Well, since Michael is my cousin, he's now your cousin too," she replied.

"And it seems I went from one cousin to ten cousins overnight," Michael joked as he hugged the children, who giggled and hugged him back. "I'm very lucky to have such a big family."

"Us too," Undyne said as she helped the young man up and gave him a friendly, gentle slap on the back. "If it wasn't for you, Michael, who knows what would have happened to us?"

"She's right," Mettaton said with a smile. "Thanks to you, we have a town who will accept us and we escaped our enemies."

"They won't find us again, will they?" Papyrus asked worriedly as he hugged Julie. "I don't want them trying to take the children away from us again."

"Don't worry, Papyrus. We'll make sure they don't," Toriel said reassuringly.

"We'll protect them and keep our enemies away," Asgore said firmly.

Michael smiled. "This might put your guys' minds at ease," he said. "My friends and buddies I spoke to were all for you guys being here on the surface and the kids staying with you. They even started up a monetary collection to help you guys out with building your homes, getting any permits or licenses you all need, and such."

Ida grinned. "They did?" She said in surprise.

He nodded. "See? There's only a few haters out there," he said. "The others are willing to help you."

Toriel had tears in her eyes. "We are truly accepted?" She asked softly.

"Yes," Michael said, still smiling. "I even talked to a few priests who were more than happy to offer performing the ceremony for you and Asgore, Toriel."

They looked ecstatic and Ida felt Grillby place his hands on her shoulders. She turned to grin up at him. "Isn't it great, Grillby?" She asked happily.

"Yes, but this is better," he said, kissing her. She returned the kiss and held onto him before Gerson cleared his throat lightly, making them break apart and look a little embarrassed.

Frisk suddenly looked pensive. "Will there be a judge to grant Mom and Dad permission to...adopt us?" He asked worriedly.

"You bet," Michael said reassuringly. "In fact, my judge friend has the papers all drawn up and ready at a moment's notice."

The children cheered happily and the monsters were so happy many of them were shedding tears of joy. Even Undyne shed a few tears as she hugged Alphys, who was crying a little too in happiness.

Grillby gently pulled Ida into the hallway and down the hall to his room and after they entered, he locked to door and turned to her, making her smile. "What are you up to, silly?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, my beautiful flame," he said, a mischievous note in his voice as he moved slowly towards her with his arms outstretched.

Giggling, Ida moved back and started to run around the room, to which the fire monster gave chase, chuckling as he heard her laughter before he cornered her against the wall, trapping her so that she couldn't escape him. "You're mine, my lovely flame," he said in a low, husky voice.

Shivers went down Ida's spine, but not in fear. Rather, she was getting a bit overwhelmed by her boyfriend's playful nature, but she decided that she didn't mind and then her smile grew as she slid her hands up his shirt-covered chest and wrapped them around his neck. "Yes, I'm yours, handsome," she said. "And you're mine."

He shuddered in pleasure, making her giggle before she undid his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt, marveling at his bare chest before running her hands gently over the bare skin, making him shudder again before he slid his hands under her shirt, keeping them right at Ida's stomach and back and making her shiver in pleasure before her knees buckled and he caught her as she fell against him.

"Oh? It seems my lovely flame is melting against me," he teased with a chuckle as he picked her up and carried her over to his bed.

She waited as he hovered over her before she reached up and kissed under his jaw, making him shiver a little and giving her the chance to roll them over so that she was laying on his chest. "And you just melt when I do that," she said teasingly.

He chuckled. "Fair enough," he said before cupping the left side of her face with his right hand. "Come here, beautiful," he whispered softly.

Trusting him, she leaned her head down and let him guide her mouth to his as they kissed before his tongue gently prodded her lips. She opened her mouth in answer as they continued kissing passionately, lost in each other as they kept kissing for a long while.

Sans, who was on the other side of the door, smiled as he heard them. Normally, he'd shoot a pun or two, but he decided against it this time as something was bugging him.

When the magics had combined, something had happened, something beyond them vanishing in that bubble of light, but he couldn't figure it out. It had been bothering him since he had woken up.

Which also bothered him. It seemed he had woken up from a long sleep and Papyrus had asked him if they had decided to take a nap because he had woken up in his bed too.

The thing was, the last thing he remembered was the magics combining after the kids had shown up. And Michael had walked through the door, yet hadn't know where they were prior.

Sans decided he would find out more later. Right now, he didn't want to spoil the celebration for anyone, especially now that they were finally free.

* * *

 **Hmm. What did happen? Mysteries upon mysteries. :)**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. :)**

 **dream1990: Thank you, Amigo! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

 **Steelcode: Very true, Amigo! Thank you and I will! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: *chuckling* I'm glad you liked it, Amiga. :)**

 **Alexandria Prime: Looks like they did. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	14. RESET?

**Chapter 14: RESET?**

After a restful night's sleep, everyone woke up to the delicious aroma of Muffet's baked goods, bacon, eggs, and hash. It was Rachel, Muffet, and Grillby, who were all down in the kitchen making breakfast. Michael came in and he snuck up behind Muffet, wrapping his arms around her. She squeaked in surprise and turned to find him behind her, giving her a loving look.

"Well, what's all this about?" She asked, giving him a smile.

He held up a purple rose to her. "Just being a gentleman towards a beautiful lady," he said.

Ida cocked an eyebrow at him before smirking. "Hmm, seems my cousin has been bitten and love's venom is swimming through his veins," she said with a chuckle.

Two warm arms came around her. "I believe it is swimming in our veins too, my lovely flame," Grillby said to her, holding her close and breathing in scent of the vanilla rose perfume Ida was wearing.

Muffet giggled and looked at Michael. "Hmm. I've always liked a man in uniform," she said, smiling again. "What would you do if you arrested my heart, Michael?"

He grinned. "I would hold it close and cherish it and your love forever," he said. "A beauty in the color purple, a color that truly suits her, a color that makes my heart race when I look into her eyes, and a color that I hope returns the love as well."

The spider lady giggled. "My, my, look who's turning into quite the romantic poet," she said, smiling sweetly. "Could it be that the handsome man in front of me is perhaps trying to say he loves me and is perhaps hoping for a future together?"

Michael gave her an adoring look. "Smart, beautiful, a great baker, and quick-witted," he said. "What's not to love about you, Beautiful?"

Muffet giggled again while Ida smiled and leaned back into Grillby's embrace, feeling the warmth of his love for her and she turned to look up at him. "You know, if someone had told me that I'd one day fall for a fire elemental, I think I would have looked at them as if they had two heads," she admitted.

He chuckled. "I think I would have told them that it would be impossible for me to fall for a human," he admitted. "But in all honesty, I'm glad I did."

She smiled. "What made you realize you were falling for me?" She asked curiously.

He smiled. "The day you took all us monsters into your home, proving that humans and monsters could live together, just as our nephew was striving to prove," he said. "And allowing us to become a part of your family."

She giggled. "I think I first knew on Christmas Day when you kissed me that morning," she said, leaning closer and giving him a kiss on the mouth. Wrapping his arms around her, he returned the loving kiss, one hand gently supporting her neck from behind while the other hand got entangled gently in her long, brown hair.

Muffet was surprised when Michael pulled her into a dancing dip and kissed her. After a moment, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping two of her arms around his neck while the other four wrapped around his shoulders and back.

A happy squeal made all four of them jump and turn to find both Frisk and Chara standing in the entryway to the kitchen and the two siblings looked ecstatic. "Does this mean you guys will be getting married too?" Frisk asked hopefully.

"Like Mom and Dad?" Chara asked, her eyes shining with hope.

The four looked a little embarrassed before Ida decided to help out. "Well, I think that's a distinct possibility in the near future," she said.

"I think so too," Muffet said in agreement as she held up a purple rose that Michael had given her, smiling sweetly at him.

Grillby noticed the food was ready. "Chara, Frisk," he said to them. "Would you both be angels and let everyone else know that breakfast is ready?" He asked.

"Sure, Uncle Grillby!" Chara said happily.

Frisk giggled. "We'll give you guys your privacy," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, that's it," Ida said playfully, making a playful grab for her nephew, but he dodged and quickly scampered after his sister. "He's getting a tickle torture later."

"I'll be glad to help you out, my lovely flame," Grillby said with a chuckle.

* * *

After the hearty breakfast, most everyone was relaxing and watching the children while Ida and Michael met up in the study. "You know, I'm still wondering how we all got back here the other day," the brown-haired woman said. "I don't recall returning home and falling asleep."

"Neither do I," Sans said as he came out from around the corner and he too looked puzzled. "Something happened, but I don't know what."

"I feel the same way," Ida said. "All I remember is our magics growing brighter after the kids joined us and then...it's a blank."

The skeleton looked disturbed. "A RESET," he said. "That's the only explanation, along with Michael knowing where we were as you had never told him where we were, Ida."

Michael held out his hands in a placating motion. "Sans, easy," he said. "A RESET didn't happen."

"Then what did?" The hoodie-wearing skeleton asked, not mincing words.

Michael took a deep breath. "When all of us were gathered back in that cabin, the magics were from all seven traits that had been needed to break the barrier on Mt. Ebbot," he said. "Well, not only can that magic break a magical barrier or cause a RESET, it can also do something else."

"Like what?" Ida asked curiously.

The young man smiled. "Like erasing the memories of our enemies to end a threat peacefully without causing harm," he said.

The skeleton and brown-haired woman looked at each other, surprise on their faces. Sans immediately called up his blue magic. "Michael, please let the others know that Ida and I had to check on some things and we'll be back in a bit," he said as he reached out to Ida, who took his hand and let him pull her towards him as he teleported them out of the room, leaving a smiling Michael behind before the young man headed out to inform the others.

* * *

 _In the town outside of Mt. Ebbot..._

It was dark in the town as the sun hadn't yet risen and the townspeople were mostly still asleep. Ida moved about swiftly, hiding in some shadows with Sans right behind her, both freezing when they saw the county commissioner come out with one of the policemen beside her. "Well, I have a meeting with the city council about fixing the roads and getting the fundraiser for the orphans underway," the lady said.

"And my men and I are heading out to catch a most wanted fugitive," the policeman said. "We got an anonymous tip that he's taken refuge at the old hunting cabin in the woods by the river."

"Good luck, Detective, and be careful," the county commissioner said as they parted ways.

Ida looked at Sans. "I'll shadow her," she said. "You want to shadow the other one?"

He nodded. "Meet back here in twenty minutes," he said.

She nodded and they parted ways, shadowing the two people. Ida sneaked into the city hall building and again stuck to the shadows, but then used her magic to help her stick along the upper walls and ceiling to avoid being spotted when the lights were turned on.

Thankfully, the door to the meeting room was left open and Ida hid behind a stack of boxes as she listened carefully, but found the meeting to be exactly as the county commissioner said. She even noticed the anti-monster posters were gone.

The meeting was thankfully short and as everyone stood up to greet each other and continue talking, Ida used her magic to form a hologram of boxes, which gave her the cover she needed to sneak out the door and she climbed up on the walls again to the ceiling, heading for the front door and waiting until the security guard opened it and entered. As it started to close, Ida slipped past the guard and the door and into the early morning, glancing to the east to see the sky was starting to go from black to a dark blue, meaning that dawn was approaching. Slipping into the alleyway, using the shadows as cover again, she looked and saw Sans waving to her from across the street, his hand blue with his magic. Glancing around, Ida quickly ran across the street to meet up with the skeleton and he led her to behind the dumpsters. "What did you find out?" He asked her.

"Apparently, the county commissioner isn't going after the monsters anymore," she said. "I couldn't find any anti-monster signs and they talked about raising money for the orphans and fixing the road."

He nodded. "I noticed that the police didn't have any 'Wanted' posters of us up," he said. "One even asked if it was possible that monsters did exist in the mountain and another one said that if there were, he would open his house up to them to help them ease into society."

Ida looked thoughtful. "We need to ask Michael more about that erasing minds thing," she said.

Sans nodded again and pulled her close to him before teleporting them back to the mansion in the woods. Michael stood in the foyer, seeming to have been expecting them back right then. "So, what did you find out?" He asked.

"Apparently, the police and county commissioner don't even recall being against the monsters or looking to capture them," Ida said, giving her cousin a look. "You said something about minds being erased. Can you elaborate on that?"

He nodded. "Only a person with the trait of determination, red, can do a mind wipe on a person, but in order to do so, six other people representing the other six traits have to be present and willing to help stop a threat," he said.

"So, because the kids wanted the threat against us and them to go away...," Sans began.

"I was able to do the mind wipe as well as teleport us all back here," Michael finished. "But it took a lot of magic and the end result was, you guys all passed out after we teleported back here, so I set you guys in your rooms to rest while I checked to see if the threat was really gone."

Ida smiled. "Then this means...they're truly free," she said. "Both the monsters and the kids. No one's looking to separate this family."

"That's right," the young man said, smiling too.

Sans grinned. "It's _sansational,"_ he said.

"SANS! I HEARD THAT!" Papyrus' groaning voice reached them, making the three laugh before they headed into the living room where the others were, telling them the good news.

The kids were happy. "We don't have to worry about being taken away?" Carmen asked.

"Nope, not anymore, hon," Ida said, smiling.

Asriel let out a whoop and danced around with Nathan and Julie. "We're free!" The three exclaimed in unison.

"Yes!" David cheered happily.

Frisk and Chara spun in a circle with Sarah and Thomas joining them, all giggling. "We're a family forever!" Chara exclaimed happily.

"A Mom and Dad!" Sarah cried out happily.

"And aunts, uncles, and cousins to boot!" Thomas said with a cheer.

"And lots of siblings!" Frisk whooped.

As the children continued celebrating happily, the adults turned and spoke amongst themselves. "While it is a blessing that we are finally safe, I think it's still a better idea that we be slowly introduced into the world," Toriel said gently and the others nodded.

"That would be wise to see how things go," Gerson said wisely.

"It'll work out," Ida promised. "I'll see to it that it does."

"Me too," Michael said with a nod.

The others smiled in gratitude and joy. The happiness that they had been seeking for so long seemed to be finally coming their way and they were looking forward to it, along with being truly accepted by everyone.

* * *

 **So they are all finally safe and next up, the mayor of their current town reveals a surprise for them all. Stay tuned! :)**

 **dream1990: Thank you, Amigo! :) Glad you liked it. :)**

 **Steelcode: Thank you for the compliment, Amigo! :) Glad you're liking it so far. :)**

 **Alexandria Prime: Thank you, Amigo! :) And yeah, the true power of love and family can overcome any obstacle for sure. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you, Amiga! Glad you liked it. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	15. Surprise

**Chapter 15: Surprise**

Frisk was helping Ida as she was weeding the flower gardens and he glanced up to see Sans and Gaster teleport back. "So far, so good," Gaster said with a smile as Frisk ran up to him and glomped him. Chuckling, the skeleton picked up the boy and hugged him in return.

"That's good to hear," Ida said as she stood up and hugged both skeletons. Gaster handed Frisk to Sans, who accepted the boy and playfully tossed him up into the air, making him laugh.

Chara came outside and gasped happily. "Dunkle Sans! Uncle Gaster!" She called out before turning back to the open doorway. "Guys! Dunkle Sans and Uncle Gaster are back!"

Running footsteps sounded and the two skeletons were surrounded by nine children now, all of who were hugging them happily. Chuckling, the two returned the hugs before everyone headed inside as the day was getting a bit hotter.

Ida was just fixing up some lemonade when a rose suddenly came into her line of sight. A bit surprised, she saw it was a red rose and she turned to find Grillby beside her and he was smiling at her lovingly. She giggled. "Hey, you," she said, giving him a loving smile. "What's this for?"

"Oh, just showing my lovely flame how much I adore her," the fire elemental responded, making her giggle again as he hugged her from behind before she noticed something on the rose that looked odd.

"Hey, there's something on the stem," she said and examined it more, seeing it was a ring made out of...ribbon? Curious, she gently tugged it to get it free and then worked to unwind the ribbon, curious as she saw something gold flash in the light as she worked the ribbon off, soon revealing a beautiful gold ring with three blue diamonds on it. Now more curious, she looked at Grillby before her eyes widened as he got down on one knee, gently taking the ring from her and holding it out to her.

"Ida, my lovely flame, these past few months have been a whirlwind with everything that happened, but through it all, you stuck with us and helped keep us all together," he said. "As you know, I loved you from the first time we met and that love has grown to where I can't stop thinking about you and I can't live without you."

He paused and saw Ida's surprised face as he saw she realized just what he was leading up to. "Ida, I love you," he said. "Will you marry me and do me the honor of calling you my wife and mate?"

The brown-haired woman's mouth fell open as she processed his words and tried to breathe, but his words took her breath away and she gazed into his eyes, the same eyes that she looked forward to seeing every morning, the eyes that she always got lost in when she and Grillby kissed, and the eyes that always looked at her with overflowing love.

She managed to take a breath and let it out before a grin came to her face. "Oh, Grillby," she breathed out. "Yes."

She then let out the loudest squeal that he had ever heard from her and it echoed through the house, as did her next words.

"YES! YES, I WILL!"

The commotion brought everyone running before they heard a thud and laughter. Curious, they looked into the kitchen, but didn't see anything before Grillby stood up and helped Ida up, chuckling as she staggered a bit and he caught her in his arms. She grinned up at him and kissed him.

Curiosity now overflowing, the others looked at each other before Asgore gently cleared his throat, making the two lovers break away and glance at them. "Um, might we inquire what happened to hear a squeal and a thud?" He asked gently.

Giggling, Ida managed to stand on her own and she held up her left hand, where the ring sparkled on her ring finger. Frisk was first to react. "You and Uncle Grillby are getting married?!" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, we are," Grillby answered with a smile.

Chara squealed happily, as did the other children, who ran up to their aunt and uncle and danced around them, making the engaged couple laugh heartily.

Papyrus scooped both Ida and Grillby up in a hug, though how he could lift a monster as tall as he was was quite something to see. "I'm so happy for you two," he said, tears running down his face.

Ida chuckled and hugged him, touched by his words. Grillby also returned the hug, smiling.

Toriel came up to them, also smiling. "Congratulations," she said. "I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before Grillby would propose to you, Ida."

Mettaton had tears in his eyes. "Oh, two weddings to look forward to," he said. "It'll be beautiful."

Ida smiled and looked at Toriel. "Toriel, will you be my maid of honor?" She asked.

The goat lady gasped before smiling. "I'd be honored," she said.

Nodding, Ida looked at Undyne, Alphys, and Muffet. "Will you three by my bridesmaids?" She asked.

The three nodded, though Undyne looked a little unsure. She wasn't one for dresses, but decided she would tolerate it for both Ida and for Toriel, who had asked her to be a bridesmaid in her wedding. "Just don't make me wear anything pink and frilly," she said.

Ida giggled. "I was thinking more blue and gold," she admitted. "Or blue and yellow. I haven't quite made up my mind about the colors yet."

She looked at the children. "Who should be the ring bearer?" She asked.

"Frisk," Carmen said instantly and the other children agreed. "He should have that honor."

Nodding, the brown-haired woman looked at the other children. "How would you girls like to be flower girls and the boys escort you?" She asked.

They instantly agreed and it was decided that Asriel would accompany Chara, Thomas would accompany Carmen, David would accompany Sarah, and Nathan would accompany Julie.

Grillby turned to Sans. "Sans, would you...be my best man?" He asked.

The skeleton was speechless at first, but then nodded before looking mischievous. "Does that mean you'll forgive my tab?" He asked.

The others laughed while Grillby shook his head in amusement, knowing his friend was only joking. Mettaton was chosen to do the music while Papyrus, Gerson, and Asgore were chosen to be the ushers. Michael came in and was pleased to hear his cousin was getting married.

"Michael, will you give me away to Grillby at the wedding?" Ida asked him.

He nodded. "I'd be honored," he said. "I'm glad you found someone who deserves your heart."

She smiled and hugged him happily before his cellphone rang and he excused himself politely before answering it and after a moment, turned to the others. "I'll be right back," he said. "Oh, Ida. Do you have that book I asked about?"

She gave him a confused look. "Um, book?" She asked.

"Yeah, the one with the yellow cover?"

Understanding dawned on her face and she grinned. "Let me go find it," she said and headed out to the hallway.

Michael turned to the others. "That was the mayor on the phone," he said. "He's been promoting your welfare in other small towns and get this: the towns he spoke to, about fifteen of them I believe he said, have all signed a petition to keep you monsters here on the surface."

"Are you serious?!" Undyne asked in shock.

"They...want us on the surface?" Muffet asked.

"That's right," he said. "It was a unanimous vote."

Ida came in and grinned. "Did you tell them?" She asked, handing him a book with a yellow cover.

"I did," he said.

Sans turned to her. "You knew?" He asked.

She nodded. "The mayor called me this morning and told me," she said. "I was just as stunned too."

Michael smiled and looked at Alphys. "By the way, I got this for you, Alphys," he said with a smile.

She looked curiously at the book. "What's it about?" She asked before opening it and seeing it was actually a hollowed-out book and there was a black velvet box inside. She looked surprised and looked up at him and he smiled, taking out the box and getting down on one knee.

For the past few weeks since he had been rescued, Alphys had been monitoring him to make sure he had no side effects from the cruelty he had received before their enemies' minds were wiped, and the others had plainly seen that the two were very interested in each other beyond friends.

Michael now opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace with yellow diamonds. "Alphys, I hope you won't think this too soon, but...will you be mine? Forever?" He asked.

She was speechless, which was a surprise because she usually wasn't. "You...Y-You want m-me?" She asked in shock.

"Forever and ever, beautiful," he said.

Alphys' mind went over the past few weeks and she realized she had been falling for him. She looked at Ida, who smiled encouragingly. Seeing she approved, the dinosaur took a deep breath. "Yes," she said. "I...I just hope I...be a good mate to you."

"Why do you say that, Alphys?" Sans asked, not liking that his friend sounded unsure.

"W-Well, I...I st-stammer a lot," she said. "I...I'm a b-bookworm. I-I do sc-science stuff and...,"

Michael placed a hand gently on the dinosaur's mouth. "And I wouldn't want it any other way," he said honestly. "I love you just the way you are, beautiful."

With that, he kissed her, making her blush a deep red, but she kissed him back, making the others smile before Ida's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?" She said.

"Ah, Miss Ida," the voice of the mayor came to her. "I was wondering. Would you and the others be willing to come into town? We have some sick children from some other towns and well...would the monsters be willing to heal them?"

Ida looked at the others, who looked at her and she put the phone on speakerphone. "Mr. Mayor, the parents of these sick children are willing to trust my family to heal them?" She asked.

"Yes," he said and the others looked surprised. "Some of the children are in dire need of a miracle."

The monsters all nodded and Ida nodded. "We'll be right there," she said.

Sans and Gaster teleported them all to town and they found five sets of parents with sick children. One child had pnemonia and was bundled up, despite it being so hot out, a baby had early stage blood cancer, a toddler had a weakened immune system, as did another baby, and then a four-year-old had bone cancer.

Toriel accepted the baby with blood cancer, Asgore accepted the four year old with bone cancer, Grillby accepted the baby with the weak immune system, Papyrus accepted the child with pnemonia, and Sans accepted the toddler with the weak immune system. Before everyone's eyes, the five monsters' hands began glowing green, the healing magic flowing into the children as five hearts appeared, along with glowing bars of HP.

Ida watched in wonder while the others smiled, having seen this before. It wasn't long before the five children were healed and healthy once again. The grateful parents thanked the monsters while the others came up and greeted them like old friends.

Hope filled all the monsters that this was the beginning of the whole world accepting them all. A young man approached Muffet and smiled shyly. "Um, Miss Muffet?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

He looked very shy right then. "Um, I study spiders in my lab as I find them fascinating and I want to teach others about their positive impact on the world," he said.

Muffet was impressed. "It's rare to find someone willing to look past what they see in a spider," she said.

"Well, you've inspired me a lot with your bakery," he said. "Especially when I was worried that the funding for my studies wouldn't go through, but you and your spider helpers inspired me to think positively."

She smiled again. "I'm happy to have helped," she said.

Someone gently nudged him. "Go on," the person said. "Ask her."

"Ask me what?" Muffet asked curiously.

The scientist blushed a bit. "Um, would you be willing to join me for dinner sometime?" He asked shyly.

She was surprised before looking thoughtful and nodding. "I'd be happy to," she said. "When?"

"Um, three nights from now?" He asked. "At Grillby's? I hear his food is really good."

Muffet smiled. "I'll be there," she said sweetly before impulsively giving him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened before he grinned and everyone cheered.

"Seems there's lots of love in the air," Ida said.

"Indeed," Grillby said with a chuckle.

It was a surprising, but nice change of pace for them all.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter seriously took off on me. :) Next chapter: It's time for wedding bells and the family to become official. :)**

 **dream1990: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: You bet it will be! :)**

 **Steelcode: Thank you, Amigo! :) The finale's coming up in the chapter after the next one. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	16. Full Acceptance

**Chapter 16: Full Acceptance**

 _A few months later..._

Carmen squealed happily as she and her younger siblings gathered in the playroom. "Can you believe it?!" She asked.

The official adoption papers had been signs and had gone through, meaning that they were all Toriel and Asgore's children and no one would ever take them away. "Pillow fight!" Nathan cried out, gently smacking Carmen in the side with a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Asriel echoed and they all grabbed pillows and began mock-fighting each other, laughing heartily as they made sure to be careful and not hurt the younger siblings.

A couple pillows burst, making them all jump in surprise before they got back into it, their laughter echoing through the room as they waded around in the feathers that landed around them, still battling each other before finally, all the pillows had burst and they fell back into the feathers, still laughing before sitting up and looking at the mess now in the playroom. "Whoops," Thomas said.

"Guess we got a bit carried away," Frisk said sheepishly.

"Ah, no worries, kids," came a voice and they saw Sans in the doorway. Grinning, his left eye lit up with his magic and he picked up the burst pillows and feathers, using his magic to restore them. Moments later, it was like the pillow fight had never happened. "There you go," the skeleton said with a smile, winking at them. "We could hear you all downstairs."

"Sorry, Dunkle," Chara said. "We were having a lot of fun."

"And that's good," he said. "You kids deserve to have a lot of fun after all we've had to go through. As Ida said, you kids were real troopers."

"I'm just glad that we're not in danger anymore," David said honestly.

"Ditto," Sarah said with a nod.

"Ditto," Julie echoed, pleased to use the new word she had learned from her siblings.

Frisk perked up. "Hey, why don't we make a giant fort?" He suggested. "Like we did sometime back, only a lot bigger?"

Carmen looked around. "We've got the stuff," she said. "Let's do it."

About twenty minutes later, they were inside their new pillow-and-blanket fort, pretending they were outside and either looking up at the clouds or looking up at the stars. "What would you wish for if you saw a shooting star?" David asked.

"I'd wish for a lot of chocolate," Chara admitted.

"A big garden filled with golden flowers," Asriel said.

"A big lollipop," Julie giggled.

"A go-kart," Carmen admitted.

"Money to help the poor," Sarah said.

"And food to help them," David added.

"Video games for us all," Frisk said.

"Ice cream for everyone in the world," Thomas said.

"For there to be no more wars, be they with other humans or the monsters," Nathan admitted.

"Those are all good wishes," Carmen said. "Especially the last one."

"Yeah," they all agreed.

Julie then giggled. "I'm glad I have all of you as my siblings," she said. "I love you all."

"Same here, Julie," Nathan said. "I love all of you."

"I couldn't think of a better family to have," Thomas replied. "I love you guys."

"I wouldn't trade any of you for anyone else," Carmen admitted. "I love you guys too much to do that."

"If anyone offered me a million dollars to trade any one of you, I'd turn down the offer so fast it would make their heads spin," David said with a grin. "Cause I love you all too."

"I wouldn't trade any one of you for a trillion dollars," Sarah said. "I've always wanted a lot of siblings. And I love you guys so much."

"To think I went from being an only child to having eight siblings," Asriel said. "That's beyond a dream come true for me. I love all of you and I don't care that we look different on the outside. We're the same inside."

"True that," Chara said. "All I wanted was a family to accept me and now I have it and I love you all so much."

Frisk smiled. "To think I just went to Mt. Ebbot to free the monsters, not looking for any reward in return," he said. "And I got the best reward ever right around me. I love all of you."

A collective, happy sigh sounded from all of them before Chara spoke. "The weddings are next week," she said.

"I think Mom said they're all happening at once," Asriel said. "There's a judge who is willing to do all three weddings for Mom and Dad, Aunt Ida and Uncle Grillby, and Cousin Michael and Aunt Alphys."

"And Aunt Muffet has been dating that scientist guy for a bit," Carmen said. "There might be a fourth wedding soon."

"Maybe," Nathan said. "But I think they're taking it slow for now."

"That's okay. Sometimes that's the best way," David said.

"What colors did Aunt Ida and Uncle Grillby decide on?" Julie asked.

"Blue and gold," Sarah replied. "I think Mom and Dad said they were going with that too."

"Those would be really good colors," Chara said.

"I can't wait for the weddings," Frisk said. "Our parents, aunts, uncle, and cousin deserve that happiness and it's long overdue in my opinion."

"No argument here," Carmen said.

"I think happiness for all of us was long overdue," David said. "I'm just glad we finally found it."

"Same here," Sarah said.

They were quiet for a bit. "Hey, do you think Mom and Dad will have another baby after the wedding?" Julie asked. "That way, we could have another little sibling. And I could be a big sister."

"That would be awesome," Asriel said. "I overheard Aunt Ida and Uncle Grillby talking about having a kid too. That would mean a cousin for us, or two if Cousin Michael and Aunty Alphys have a kid too."

"Our family is the best in the world," Nathan said and they all agreed.

* * *

 _One week later..._

The church was decorated with blue and gold banners, blue and gold flowers at the end of every pew, and blue roses outlined in gold were in bouquets and ready for the three brides, who were helping each other into their wedding dresses and shoes. "This is no doubt one of the best days ever," Toriel said as Ida and Alphys helped her straighten out the blue silken veil and train and helped her put on the blue heeled shoes.

"I n-never th-thought I'd find s-someone t-to love me," Alphys admitted, stuttering a bit.

Ida gave her a hug. "I'm glad you did," she said. "And I'm glad my cousin found love in you. I know you'll be a great wife to him, Alphys."

"Thanks," the dinosaur said gratefully before Toriel and Ida helped her into her dress and then the two monsters helped Ida into her dress. Everyone was ready and the brides peeked out to see the bridesmaids were all in place and the flower children were ready, as were the boys escorting them. Frisk proudly held the rings on the pillow in his hands and Asgore was waiting by the judge.

"Okay, it's time," Ida said. "Toriel?"

The goat lady nodded and took a deep breath, heading out and Grillby met with her, offering his arm to her as he was walking her down the aisle. Smiling, she accepted his arm and went up to where Asgore was waiting and he looked sharp in his tuxedo.

Mettaton played the music and had to wipe away some tears as he watched the proceedings. The priest performed the ceremony and then asked each goat monster if they accepted each other.

"I do," Toriel said, her voice sure.

"I do," Asgore said, his deep voice holding no uncertainty.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I pronouce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Asgore Dreemurr," the priest said and applause filled the church as the rice was thrown for the happy couple as they kissed each other lovingly.

Ten minutes later, Toriel took her place beside the other bridesmaids as Michael walked Ida up the aisle to Grillby, who couldn't take his eyes off of Ida. They gazed into each other's eyes and just caught the priest's question of whether they accepted each other.

"I do," Ida said, a smile on her face.

"I do," Grillby said, his flames burning a little brighter as he said that.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said.

As the rice was thrown again for the new couple, Ida leaned close to Grillby. "I always dreamed my wedding day would be amazing," she said. "And it's beyond amazing."

"I'm glad, my lovely flame," he said as he drew her closer for a kiss. She let him, relishing both the kiss and the love she felt for him.

It was soon Alphys and Michael's turn and everyone took their places as Sans walked Alphys down the aisle to the human that had stolen the scientist's heart. Alphys was hoping she wouldn't stutter when it came to the two important words, but she looked up at Michael and saw the loving look he was giving her. For some reason, she didn't feel nervous anymore, possibly because she knew he loved her no matter what.

"Do you accept each other to be your lawfully wedded spouse for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I-I do," Alphys said, stuttering just a little. Michael smiled at her, to which she smiled back.

"I do," he said, making happy tears come to her eyes.

"I'm happy to announce you both as husband and wife," the priest said. He then turned to the rest of the church where everyone was gathered. "Let us wish many blessings and much happiness upon these three couples."

Applause, well wishes, and congratulations came their way as the rice rained on them gently from above.

The mayor greeted them all and motioned to the town square, where a huge pot luck was spread out for the reception as the whole town came to celebrate. "I also have more good news," the mayor said. "There are sadly still a few haters here and there, but aside from that, pretty much everyone has accepted all of you and is willing to stand up for you all."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor," Asgore said with a smile. "That is good news indeed."

"And on our wedding day too," Toriel said with a smile.

Ida smiled. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a little hungry from smelling that delicious food," she admitted.

"Same here," Grillby said.

"Us too," Alphys said. "P-Perhaps we can g-grab a bite before the d-dancing starts?"

"Let's do that," Michael agreed.

The meal was delicious and when the music came on, the couples listened for their songs they had asked Mettaton to play and the robot didn't disappoint. The couples danced to their songs and then Michael asked Ida for a dance, Sans asked Alphys for a dance, and Toriel asked Grillby to dance with her.

The kids, who were crying a little in happiness, watched as their parents and relatives danced. "This is totally the best day ever, along with us all being reunited and getting officially adopted," Asriel said.

"You said it, Asriel," Frisk said as the others all nodded.

Their happiness was overflowing as they continued to watch the dancing and ate the delicious food, looking forward to whatever the future held for them all.

* * *

 **Well, it's now official. I just love weddings. :)**

 **Steelcode: Thanks, Amigo! :) Glad you're loving it! :) And yes, love is in the air. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: It certainly is. :) Thanks, Amiga! :) Glad you're loving it! :)**

 **dream1990: Thanks, Amigo! :) Glad you're loving it! :)**

 **Alexandria Prime: That's one of my favorite Disney love songs by Elton John. :) Thanks, Amiga! :) Glad you're loving it! :)**

 **Next chapter is the epilogue and the family grows. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	17. Two Years Later

**Chapter 17: Two Years Later**

Ida hummed as she looked down at her five-month old daughter, Harmony, who was snuggled against her shoulder and yawning as she tried to stay awake, but was sleepy after being fed. The little girl looked human with her dark eyes just like her mother and yellow hair that was the same color as her father's hair. Sans had done a check on the baby's stats and found that she didn't have powers yet, though she had monster DNA running through her. The skeleton figured that because Ida was human with monster DNA, her and Grillby's daughter would be similar, only her powers would maybe be a little bit stronger when she got older.

Having prepared for the little one having powers, Alphys and Gaster had worked together to make a material that would be fire-proof, something Ida and Grillby were thankful for. Though the little one didn't show any powers yet, when she got cranky, she had a fiery temper, to which Ida would joke came from her as Grillby was the calm one.

Now, she gazed down at her daughter with a smile, humming a lullaby for her as the little one gazed up at her with her dark eyes.

" _Sweet faced and bright eyed,_

 _Curious about the world,_

 _But sleep beckons you,_

 _My sleepy little girl._

 _The stars twinkle and wink at you,_

 _The moon is your nightlight,_

 _Your blanket keeps you warm,_

 _As peaceful dreams hold you tight._

 _Undisturbed and peaceful the night,_

 _Quickly passes by, as if on a run,_

 _Fleeting as the hours turn and turn,_

 _As waking you is what does the sun._

 _Sleepy as you are, my little one,_

 _My love for you will always be there,_

 _My little Harmony, so sweet you are,_

 _Always be good, true, and fair._

Harmony fell asleep and Ida smiled as she saw Grillby come in and he smiled, going over and kissing his wife while gently brushing a hand over his daughter's head. The little one sighed softly, snuggling closer to her mother and reaching up one hand, gently grabbing her father's thumb with her hand as if to keep his hand on her head.

Chuckling, the two went over to their daughter's crib and gently placed her in the crib, putting a light blanket over her as it was a warm night. "Good night, my little candle," Grillby said softly as he watched his daughter sleep.

Ida smiled at him before they both quietly left, making sure they didn't wake up their daughter. The dark-haired woman leaned against her husband's side and he held her close. "I never would have dreamed our wish to have a child would come true," the woman admitted to the fire monster.

"I still remember the day you told me you were pregnant," he said. "And then Toriel told everyone she was pregnant too."

Ida smiled. "Two years," she said softly. "Who would've thought two years ago, our nephew would have freed you all, the six children who had fallen before would be restored, as would Chara and Asriel, and I'd not only gain my nephew back, but also gain a large family and fall in love with a man who sets my heart on fire?"

Grillby smiled. "A lot has happened in two years," he admitted. "We now coexist on the surface peacefully with humans and we all have had a good life so far."

Smiling at each other, they continued down the hallway, pausing at another room when they saw Asgore holding his new son, Capricorn, in his arms as Toriel was resting on the bed, looking tired but happy. Asgore noticed Ida and Grillby and smiled, motioning them in. "Isn't he wonderful?" He asked softly as the baby goat slept, his green onesie standing out against his white fur.

"He is adorable, Your Majesties," Grillby said. "He reminds me of Asriel when he was born."

Toriel smiled. "Yes," she said softly before groaning a little. Ida went over to her and helped her get more comfortable as Grillby brought the Queen some water, to which she nodded to them gratefully. "I forgot how hard giving birth was for me."

"No worries, my dear," Asgore said. "We have a beautiful new son."

"He's right," Ida said, smiling. "You just rest."

Toriel nodded as she smiled at her sleeping son. "Asgore, will you put him in the bassinet?" She asked.

"Of course, my love," he said, gently placing his son in the bassinet that was near the bed, placing a light blanket over him and brushing his hand over the little one's head softly. "Sleep well, my son."

Toriel sighed softly, leaning her head back and looking at Ida and Grillby. "Ida. Grillby, I do hate to trouble you, but could you see that our other children get to bed?" She asked.

"Of course, Toriel," Ida said with a smile.

"We'll see to them. Don't worry," Grillby replied.

In the living room, the children were gathered around as Mettaton, who had just succeeded in making another best-selling music video, was telling them about a wonderful singer he had met and was looking forward to working with in the future. Alphys, who was pregnant, leaned next to Michael, who held her lovingly. "Only a few more months," he whispered to her.

She smiled. "Yes," she said softly. "I wonder what our little one will be like."

"Smart and clever like you," he replied.

She smiled again. "With your eyes," she said, kissing him.

Muffet walked in and she was beaming, something the others noticed before Frisk noticed the ring on one of Muffet's left ring fingers and gasped happily. "Auntie Muffet, did...?" He began to ask.

The spider nodded. "He asked me to marry him," she said.

Two years ago, when she had first met the scientist who had asked her out, she hadn't thought that she'd fall in love with him, but as time had gone on, she had found herself falling for him and he admitted that he was falling for her too, but wanted to take it slow as he was a bit shy. She liked that he was sensitive like that and while he had become a little less shy over the two years, he was still slightly shy, which showed when he had proposed to her. He had been shaking so much and had only stopped shaking when she kissed him and accepted his proposal.

Ida and Grillby, who had come down just in time to hear that Muffet was engaged, smiled as the children clamored around her, hugging her and talking excitedly about having a new uncle soon. Sans and Papyrus smiled at the scene. "It seems our family is growing with all the love we have for it," the tall skeleton said.

"Yeah, it does," Sans agreed.

"Love does that to a family," Gaster said with a smile as he came downstairs from cleaning up. He had just delivered Toriel and Asgore's child and was about to deliver the news to the children, who clamored around him and he smiled. "Children, you have a new little brother. His name is Capricorn."

Everyone perked up at hearing the new one was a boy and the children were excited to have a new little brother. "I'm a big sister now!" Julie said excitedly.

"Shh," Gaster gently shushed her, still smiling. "Yes, you are, Julie, but we must be quiet. Your brother is sleeping, as is your mother."

"Is Mom okay?" Asriel asked worriedly.

"She's fine," the scientist skeleton said gently. "She'll just need a lot of rest for a while."

"Like how Auntie Ida had to rest after she had Harmony?" Frisk asked.

"Yes," Gaster replied.

Ida smiled at the children. "Young ones, it's time for bed," she said gently. "Your mother's orders."

Chara went up to her. "Can we have a sleepover in the playroom?" She asked hopefully.

The brown-haired woman considered. "Alright, but don't be up too late," she said in a stage whisper, which made the others chuckle as the kids hugged them goodnight.

"Goodnight, Dunkle Sans," Frisk said, hugging the skeleton, who returned the hug affectionately as the others gathered around too for a hug.

"Goodnight, baby bones," he said to them all, smiling fondly at them.

The other monsters received hugs and wished the children a good night, feeling blessed to have the children as their nieces and nephews.

In the large playroom, the nine children all got their sleeping bags together in the middle of the floor, setting them neatly in a circular pattern before settling down. "This is so cool," Carmen said excitedly. "Not only do we have a new cousin, we also have a new little brother, and a new cousin on the way."

"A big family," Chara said happily. "Just like how we wanted."

Justin smiled. "Does it seem like two years ago that we returned and found our family freed and then fought off the bad guys to keep our family on the surface?" He asked.

"No, it doesn't," Sarah said softly.

"And we've had no other incidents like that either," Thomas said.

"I'm glad," Julie admitted.

"Same here," said Nathan in agreement.

Asriel nodded. "Everyone's happy," he said. "I didn't think I'd see that happiness again after we were banished to the Underground so long ago."

Frisk nodded. "I promised Mom and Dunkle Sans that I'd free all of you," he said. "Nothing could have kept me from keeping that promise."

"Determined," said a voice and they looked to see Grillby was in the doorway and he was smiling.

"Uncle Grillby, do you think humans and monsters will always be at peace and there won't be any more unrest?" Chara asked.

"Let's hope for that, little one," he replied as he went in and began tucking them all in, rubbing their heads in an affectionate manner as they settled down. "Sweet dreams, little ones."

As he left, it was quiet before the nine children turned to look at each other. "I'm glad we're all here," Carmen said. "I love you all."

"Nothing beats a family," Nathan said with a smile. "I love you all."

"We showed our enemies nothing can break us apart," Sarah said. "I love you all."

"We'll never be separated again," Thomas said with a nod. "I love you all."

"Justice for our family," Justin said with a smile. "I love you all."

"We proved we could do the impossible," Julie said. "I love you all."

Asriel smiled. "I gained more than just my own life back two years ago," he said. "I love you all."

"As did I," Chara said. "I love you all."

"If I could go back to two years ago to before I fell into Mt. Ebbot, I would still free the monsters, free all of you, and fight for our freedom," Frisk said. "I love you all."

Smiling, Carmen placed her hand in the center, palm facing the floor. Thomas placed his hand over hers. David was next, then Sarah, then Julie, and then Nathan. Asriel placed his hand over Nathan's and felt Chara place her hand over his. Lastly, Frisk placed his hand over Chara's and smiled. "Forever," he said.

"Forever," they repeated before settling down once again and falling fast asleep.

That happiness that was long overdue to them and their family had now filled them and overflowed with love, the keystone to the peace between the humans and the monsters.

* * *

 **And that concludes our tale. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story. You guys are the reason it was such a success. :)**

 **dream1990: Thank you, Amigo. I'm glad you liked it. I loved doing this story for you. :)**

 **Steelcode: I agree. :) Thank you, Amigo. :)**

 **Alexandria Prime: *chuckling* No worries. I get teary-eyed at weddings too. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! The lullaby Ida sings to her daughter is one I made up. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
